Lords of Darkness and Light
by Baronvonblack
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry realises he can't depend on Dumbledore to help him. He takes the first steps of his long path to greatness.
1. To the Grangers

A/N: Please understand I'm only doing this for fun – it has been a long time since I read the series, and so there are bound to be discrepancies galore. If you don't like these then don't read because I might deviate from the original plot altogether.

I originally did this because there were not as many 'Dark Harry' fictions that were realistic…there was one that was, but this one shows him as an idealist in a corrupt world where he does things for the greater good.

--

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted.

He was at the very pinnacle of his limits, battling through many Paladins – some young, barely coming of age, while some adult and at their peak.

The old wizard knew that his body, deteriorating rapidly with age, could only take so much punishment.

Leaping sideways to avoid a disarming spell, he fired back a sharp stunner in reply, sending his would-be opponent flying back several feet.

But as soon as he came up against a young lady he lowered his wand with a deep sigh. "Miss Granger, I ask you one last time – please turn back to the Light!"

"That name no longer has any meaning to me," the armour-clad figure hissed behind her onyx mask. _"Incendio!"_

A blazing jet of fire spewed forth from her wand, which Dumbledore promptly extinguished with a blast of water and replied in turn with a blasting curse.

"_Protego Serpens!" _A purple shield fully engulfed Hermione. As soon as the curse hit the shield, it seemed to absorb it and throw it back in the form of a beam shaped like a snake.

The elder wizard ducked as the snake-beam flew towards him, turning in surprise to see the beam explode with great force.

"One of Salazar Slytherin's favourite spells," the former Hogwarts student mused. "The Serpent shield charm."

Albus adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. _I see why. _"Hermione, please, you have to understand…Harry has turned. If you stay…"

"MY NAME IS NO LONGER HERMIONE GRANGER!" she screamed with anger. "Perhaps it was once but after what YOUR Order did to my family…I am Lady Nimue."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to the legend of the Lady of the Lake?"

Nimue raised her wand in an aggressive stance. "Actually, one of the most powerful witches of her age – second only to Merlin. Now tell me – slow and painful or quick and painless?"

Before their duel resumed they both froze as another figure walked towards them.

"Enough, milady. He is too strong for you. Leave him to me."

"But…milord! You must prepare for your duel with Voldemort!" Nimue said in fear.

"I've prepared enough. Leave him to me," the lord stated, moving forward with his wand.

Nimue bowed respectfully as she disapparated.

"Three years, Albus," the former student stated. "Three years and you never suspected it was me."

"Harry, I give you one last chance," Dumbledore said coldly, all the warmth lost from his voice. "Renounce the Darkness and return to the Light!"

"Foolish old man, after all these years and you still spit out the same filth they taught you in Hogwarts first year!" The Dark Lord sneered. "You talk about Light and Dark magic as if they were two separate things when they are not!"

"Then how am I, Harry, supposed to view it?"

"There IS no Light and Dark magic, old fool. It is merely magic. It's only a form of energy that wizards can bend to their will." He stepped forward. "You talk as if magic was like some all-powerful master shaping us to their own will when it is shaped to OURS!"

"Then how do you explain the prophecy made at your birth?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I believe in fate and I believe in good and evil. However magic is not their origin, nor will it ever be."

"Dangerous thoughts from a mere boy pretending to be a Dark Lord," Dumbledore said. "Step down Harry – you cannot defeat me!"

"You are wrong – I am no Dark Lord, and rather it is you who cannot defeat me."

"You have become evil," the headmaster petitioned again, trying to strike any chords still left. "Therefore I must hand you over to the Ministry!"

"WRONG! Rather it is you who are evil! The Ministry was weak, corrupt and you did nothing! There IS no light and dark magic, Albus. There is only power. You want this power for the corrupt Ministry of Magic. I want it to create a glorious and beautiful Empire! All will stand united – muggleborns, werewolves, vampires, witches and wizards – there will be no prejudice."

"Then I have no choice," Albus said as he adopted a classical dueling stance.

"You will fall before me today. Then Voldemort will be next," the young wizard swore, raising his wand to attack.

--

Three years ago

Harry adjusted his glasses, taking in a deep breath before raising his fist to knock.

Then just as quickly, he lowered it, gripping his school trunk and bag tightly. What was he supposed to say?

Then just as he was about to raise his fist again the door opened abruptly.

Hermione looked at him in shock, dressed rather casually in muggle attire. "Harry?"

"Um…hi Hermione." _Stop grinning like a total idiot!_

"Come in," Hermione bubbled enthusiastically. "You should have told me you were coming to visit! My parents are out and I was just going to go to the library…"

Harry smiled inwardly as she keep chatting on. That was typical Hermione, going to the library. She never stopped in her quest for knowledge did she?

Looking around, the house was quite wealthy and very typical for a muggle home.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the trunk and bags he was carrying as well as Hedwig's cage. "Harry…what's wrong? Why are you carrying all your things?"

"Death Eaters," Harry said in as remorseful a tone as he could muster. Although it made him sick to lie, it was fairly reasonable. "They came and attacked my house. I barely escaped."

"Oh my…Harry that's horrible! And after Sirius's will reading! You can stay here as long as you need to, I'm sure my parents don't mind."  
Harry had smiled sadly at the mention of Sirius's will reading. What he had been given was invaluable and a great aid to him. Perhaps Sirius wouldn't have agreed with him using them…but he would have surely agreed eventually. "Thanks a lot, Hermione. I owe you for that."

"It's no problem at all, Harry, after what happened." Hermione stifled a few tears.

"But all it took was Voldemort to show up in the Ministry of Magic to get Fudge to realise the truth." Harry said in annoyance. "How could he be so…incompetent?"

"I know that Harry – but let's talk later, I'll show you to your room."

--

After introductions were made between Hermione's parents and Harry, they heartily agreed to him staying and said that he could stay as long as he wanted.

Harry rested for a few days before asking Hermione if she'd like to do some study together.

"Harry that'd be great! I've always said that you need to get some more study done, and before school starts is a good way for it!" Hermione beamed as she led him upstairs to her room.

Harry saw that the room was brilliantly clean – another trait Hermione possessed, it seemed, and all her wizarding and non-wizarding books were neatly stacked to opposing sides of the room.

And strangely enough, there was a clearly locked door in the corner.

_What would Hermione have to hide? _Harry wondered. _All her wizarding books are out in the open, so…_

"Harry?"

"Hermione, what's in that closet?" Harry asked.

"Oh…well…you know, just girls clothes and stuff. You're probably not interested in what girls wear."

Harry did not need Veritaserum to know that Hermione was lying. "Alright then. Let's get started shall we?"

As they lay their schoolbooks on the bed, discussing this and that, Harry knew there was more to that closet than meets the eye.

And he was going to find out.

"Hey Hermione do you mind if you could get me a drink?" Harry asked an hour after they begun. "I'm kinda thirsty."

As she left to get some water, Harry moved quickly.

His wand that was in his holster slipped out quickly into his hand as he softly muttered "Sparks."

He walked up to the closet door, pointing his wand at the keyhole. _"Alohomora."_

There was a soft click as the door opened (Hermione wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school so there would have been no way to make her room safer).

What Harry saw inside completely shocked him.

It was a small, messy room that didn't look like Hermione could have ever used it. Papers were strewn everywhere, as were ancient books and volumes.

"Harry!" Hermione nearly dropped the two glasses of water in horror. "How did…"

The male wizard lifted his wand in answer.

At that point Hermione did drop her glasses.

As they shattered on the floor, Harry simply pointed at them and performed the repair charm.

"But Harry…you of all people should know that it's…"

"Illegal?" Harry finished. "Says the girl who's researching the dark arts."

Hermione looked like she could slap him. "That's different! I'm only doing it to gain a better understanding of our enemies…"

"And that understanding would go further if you were allowed to use your wand," Harry said. "Too bad you don't know the charm for removing the Ministry trackers. It's ridiculously easy to perform."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it again.

Harry had seen her magical aura as soon as they met and he could see the ripples of the energy through her overall aura that belonged to the supposedly evil 'dark arts'.

He ran to his bedroom and came back with several books in hand.

"What…" Hermione looked at the covers:

**_Advanced Dark Arts dueling_**

_**A Guide to the offensive spells of the dark arts**_

_**Strength and magic rituals**_

_**A guide to spells long forgotten**_

"I took a lot of books from the vaults that Sirius gave me," Harry explained, "And I've been studying and practicing this summer."

"Oh, Harry…don't you understand? Dark arts corrupt the soul, they…change you!"

"If I'm going to have my soul corrupted at least I did it for good!" Harry snapped angrily. "Hermione, I've been thinking a lot. Just because you're a Light wizard doesn't mean you're always good and if you're a Dark wizard it doesn't mean you're evil. I don't get the fuss! It's simply magic! A form of energy!"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "You're right…most of the books I've read speak as if magic was some deity to be obeyed and followed. Even if they didn't, they never put it in terms of as a form of energy!"

"I could use the levitating spell to hurl a knife at someone and kill them," Harry pressed on. "And yet even using a DEFENSIVE dark arts spell could guarantee you a place in Azkaban!"

"But Harry…I'm still not sure. If Professor Dumbledore found out…"

"You know who he is, right?" Harry said coldly. "Some old coot who thinks he's always right! Well guess what? He was wrong about withholding the prophecy, wrong about Sirius, wrong about sending me to the Dursleys! I'd rather be in a wizarding home and vulnerable than going back again!"

"Wait, Harry, what prophecy?"

Harry explained it to her as he saw no point in hiding it anymore.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione was now very sad. "That's why Voldemort keeps targeting you. Because you have the power to defeat him!"

"Exactly! How can I defeat him when all the best I know is how to stun him or disarm him?" he questioned. "I barely escaped with my life last time. And Dumbledore won't even help me! Last year I didn't learn anything with my Occlumency lessons with Snape! Surely he knows I hate him! Yet I taught myself with the books and my shields are already fairly strong!"

Hermione had resigned, being beaten in a fairly intellectual argument. "I see…"

"It's obvious that I can't count on the Ministry or the Order's help to fight Voldemort," Harry sighed. "I have to do it myself."

"Well you know I'll always be with you," Hermione supported. "And so will Ginny, Ron, Luna, all the others!"

"They won't agree with me using the 'Dark Arts'," Harry put a sarcastic emphasis on the 'Dark Arts'. "I'll keep it secret for now. But will you help me learn?"

"Of course Harry! You know I will!"

Harry smiled inwardly again at this. He had counted on Hermione's hunger for knowledge and the gamble had succeeded. "What do you know of the Dark Arts? What have you found?"

They both walked into the small room as Hermione sighed deeply. "Only what I've learnt from books in Diagon Alley. It corrupts your soul, taints your heart…"

"If you fully devote yourself to it. We won't, we know the real truth. There are spells that are truly dark in nature but we won't be using them right? Those are the ones that really do corrupt your soul!"  
Hermione was quickly scribbling it down on paper. "You're right! Some spells like the Cruciatus curse can't be used in any good way…while others, like even the Killing curse can be used to quickly end the suffering of sick and ill people so they aren't in as much pain!"

"I don't think we should go onto the subject of Unforgivables," Harry said darkly. "I mean, you really have to hate the person to use it on them…" he knew this all too well when his Cruciatus curse failed against Bellatrix Lestrange.

--

And so their 'training', as they labeled it, continued.

Harry had explained that he had done several small rituals to increase the power of his magic, though none of them were on a grand scale. He could cast some spells non-verbally but more of them he could cast by whispering softly.

They both also went jogging every morning – although Hermione originally disagreed, not being a person who would exercise, Harry explained that one advantage they had over older wizards (such as Dumbledore) was their youth and stamina.

Initially Hermione was puffing to keep up with Harry but eventually as the holidays went she could relatively keep up – Harry was naturally fitter being a Quidditch player.

However inside the house they constantly practiced dueling – secretly, Harry and Hermione together had using the knowledge the books gave them expanded the closet room greatly to become a fair sized dueling room. Although it was still rather narrow, Harry reasoned that this could be an advantage. "We can't just jump out of the way completely," he explained when he didn't agree to expand it further. "We have to move our bodies in smaller steps to dodge. This might be better when we're facing multiple opponents!"

Of course they rarely attempted any of the more vicious spells against each other, against dummies mainly.

Harry at the moment was reading _**The Art of War **_at Hermione's strong recommendation – and he wasn't regretting it. It was simply perfect for what he was going to do – wage war against both the forces of Light and Dark.

"We can't do this alone," Harry stated as they both sat under a tree, reading through books for potential new information and spells. "We're talking about us against BOTH Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as well as Dumbledore, the Order and the Ministry!"

"I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up. "I know a way to benefit from both sides!"

Harry's ears perked up. "What?"

"Well for Voldemort – change the prophecy! Like…_ "One cannot live without the other"_! Then it'll make it seem like he NEEDS you. Talk about how Dumbledore has betrayed you then get him or his Death Eaters to teach you!"

"I'm not sure Hermione…I really don't want to torture innocents…"

"What are a few people for the greater good?" Hermione pressed on. "We're doing this for the whole wizarding world!"

"…You're right! If this works out then we get on Voldemort's good side making it easier to kill him at the right time, while at the same time learning how he and his Death Eaters fight!"

"That's right! Then ask Dumbledore for him or someone else, preferably not Snape to tutor you because of the prophecy! You benefit from the magic of the Dark AND Light!"

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "That's brilliant, Hermione!"

Suddenly their lips met.

As soon as it happened they both pulled away in shock, speaking incomprehensibly.

"I'm so sorry Harry…I…it…"

"Hermione please it…"

They looked at each other then kissed again.

--

A/N: This isn't Harry Potter the insane dark lord, this is Harry Potter – savior and conqueror. He doesn't know what he will soon do but even if all that magic being energy and no Light and Dark stuff isn't true he'll use both magics. That's not to say that the Dark arts won't have an effect on him though. He's only agreeing to 'torturing innocents' because he really has no idea what he's saying, what he'll do.

I didn't say Harry's 'lord' name because I didn't have one. Please suggest one to me in reviews, not in PM cos I never respond.

I've tried to keep it as slow as possible but understand I am a lazy writer so it might seem a little rushed. Obviously, I mean who spends that much time on a Fanfiction? You're not making money off it anyway.

(Oh that Death Eater stuff attacking the Dudleys? You know that's an outright lie but we'll find out later)


	2. Plans are Set

They kissed deeply before coming apart again.

"Harry…I…" Hermione couldn't take it anymore – she ran off into the house.

"Wait Hermione!" Harry called out desperately, running after her to no avail.

He sighed as she slammed the door to her room and locked it.

Walking up to it, he tried the unlocking charm but as expected Hermione had counteracted that, to, as she labeled it, "stop unwanted peeking".

"Please Hermione, I'm sorry!" Harry pressed his head against the door. "It just happened…I – I didn't mean…"

"Harry, please… I just need some time alone." Even through the wood, Harry could tell she was struggling with her words amidst restrained sobs.

--

As Harry resigned to his room, a brown owl suddenly came in through the window, carrying a letter.

Wondering whom it was from, he gave the owl a treat and turned it over.

He looked at the name and groaned. _Oh great. Dumbledore._

_**Dear Harry**_

_**I am extremely thankful that you managed to get away from the attack on the Dursley household. The wards should have been able to hold, however even the strongest walls of defence have weaknesses.**_

_**Because of this attack Voldemort must have been aware of your location – however as only the Order and I know about your location, there is a spy amongst our ranks.**_

_**Do not concern yourself with this. However you must realise by coming to the Granger residence you are putting their family in great danger. If Death Eaters have managed to track you down, the Grangers cannot defend themselves adequately.**_

_**Next week I shall be sending an escort for you to go to the Order headquarters. There you will be safe.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry frowned as he finished reading the letter, before grabbing his own parchment and quill.

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore_**

_**I thank you for your concern, but that won't be necessary.**_

_**I managed to wound the Death Eaters before using my invisibility cloak and making my escape. They soon disapparated, so there was no way they could track me here.**_

_**I understand Tonks was hit with a stunning spell before the attack began – I managed to overhear the Death Eaters talking amongst themselves and they wanted to kidnap me as quickly and as quietly as possible.**_

_**However I barely managed to escape – as you know I am underage so I couldn't use magic so I couldn't defend myself. Instead I ran and somehow luckily escaped, having thrown something my Aunt was boiling and hitting them.**_

_**I took the Knight Bus to Hermione's house. Don't worry, I'm quite safe there.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Harry Potter**_

He put the parchment in the letter, and gave it to the owl who flew off.

As he did, there was a knock on his door.

"Harry…" Hermione came and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly blurted out. "I mean, it was my fault that…"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "It was both our faults."

At this the boy-who-lived fell silent. "Okay…"

"Harry…I…I like you but…I like Ron as well."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Alright. I see. Well, don't worry about it then."

"Really? You're not annoyed at all?"

"Why should I be? Ron's a great person, he'll be good for you." Harry forced a smile. "Anyway Dumbledore sent me a letter."

The awkward moment changed tact as both wanted to get off this topic and into something else – Harry quickly explained what had happened and how he had replied.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Harry, you know as well as I do that if Death Eaters tracked us here we would be dead! I mean, if they got past your blood wards which were put up by Professor Dumbledore himself…"

"That's the point," Harry interrupted. "They didn't breach the wards."

"What…what do you mean Harry?" Hermione frowned.

"Dumbledore assumed and I simply went along with his assumption." Harry's emerald eyes seemed to become stormy for a moment, as his voice was harsh as ice.

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment. _If the blood wards weren't breached then an attack must have come from the inside! And since no one could floo or apparate in…oh God…_

"That's right Hermione, I killed them."

"Harry…" Hermione was trying to find the right words before she finally screamed. "HOW COULD YOU? I HELPED YOU! AND NOW YOU'VE…YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

What she didn't expect was Harry's eyes to start blazing with fire before aiming his wand at her. Wildly Harry's things started to rattle around the bedroom. "Don't you compare me to Voldemort…" he hissed coldly. "I'm NOTHING like him! NOTHING!"

"But Harry…to use the killing curse…and the cruciatus…"

"What makes you think I did?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione was completely thrown off by this question.

"You're right, I could _crucio _them and use the killing curse. I hate them enough…you know that. But there'd be no point to it would there? Dumbledore would know, and a team of Aurors would come on my front lawn. I simply killed them because keeping them around benefited me in no way." With that Harry grabbed a stack of parchment tied by cord and threw it into the air, wand outstretch as he yelled "_Nex Fulsi_!"

A long beam of glowing purple energy flashed from his wand tip, lancing out so quickly that Hermione knew if she blinked it would have gone.

The stack of parchment fell onto the ground, with one difference – there was a precise hole burned through it. Hermione picked it up and gasped in astonishment as she stuck a finger into it – she poked straight through the other side.

Harry smiled and gestured out the window.

Hermione was further amazed to see that an unfortunate leaf outside bore a burnt hole as well.

"Who needs the killing curse when one through the head using this spell is all I need?" Harry questioned.

"Wow, Harry…that's incredible! I've never heard of the spell before but for the beam to be so fine, you have to be a really, really strong wizard!"

Harry looked quite smug at the praise. "Thanks, Hermione. And Dumbledore will never know – I made it look like there was a fight and blasted the Dursleys' bodies so the spells couldn't be identified. All year Dumbledore will be looking for some impossible way for the blood wards to be suddenly breached and brought up again without his knowing."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed and turned around. "While I don't agree with you killing your relatives…maybe it's for the best. The Headmaster's right most of the time, but even he's still human, right?"

"You're wrong!" Harry snapped angrily. "Dumbledore knew ALL about my relatives when he sent me there! You might not know Hermione, but I do! He's manipulating me into the perfect little weapon to use in this giant chess game against Voldemort! Sending me to my relatives would make me more susceptible to his influence!"

Hermione was taken aback. "I…I see."

Harry continued on in a blaze of fury. "He's only doing this for what he calls 'the greater good'. But there IS no greater good, Hermione! If there were a greater good then the entire Wizarding WORLD and not just Britain would be one huge empire! And you know the Ministry's corrupt, so that's why there IS no 'greater good'!"

"But P-Professor Dumbledore's doing what he thinks is right…"

"Yes, but one man's terrorist is another man's liberator," Harry answered in a very non-Harry way. "I'm not saying that Voldemort is good…he's downright evil, after all. But it's really only opinions. Everybody loves Dumbledore. No one questions what he does."

Harry straightened up – it had seemed like he needed that outburst and as he pocketed his wand he offered his hand. "Look…I know we're both still young but I've been thinking. Of course we're going to train hard, defeat Voldemort but what after? Let a corrupt Ministry control our lives and everyone glamorise me as a hero? We can do it, Hermione! We CAN change the Wizarding world and I know with you…"

She took his hand firmly without hesitation. "You're right Harry! S.P.E.W. was only a small thing that was bound to fail, I know…everyone's too prejudiced to see the truth, but if we can change the world…"

"We change its citizens," Harry finished. "Imagine it Hermione! Everyone as equals! Muggles and Wizards living side-by-side!"

"Well that maybe a bit far off…but still…are you sure Harry? What you're proposing to do is incredible…"

"The Sorting Hat said I could be great and Ollivander said great things were to be expected of me," Harry replied. "No one knew then Voldemort would return, so what kind of greatness were they talking about?" he grabbed his wand. "Duel?"

--

As the pair began to learn more and more powerful spells, they started to delve a little more into the dark arts.

Initially Hermione was unsure but after seeing the efficiency and power of some of the dark spells she started to crack. Finally she completely yielded after Harry only said three things – "Know your enemy."

And as ashamed as Hermione was to admit – some of the spells were gruesomely beautiful when used on test dummies.

Occlumency was practised frequently as they were determined to prevent anyone knowing about what they had learnt and what they had planned.

In between Harry and Hermione had discussed what they were going to do with the warring sides.

"You're right – if we changed the Prophecy, got in contact with Voldemort and convinced him we're on his side then it'll work to our advantage." Harry said with finality. "Contacting him is simple, we just have to take any Slytherin…"

"And Professor Dumbledore is even simpler – just convince him after the…abysmal lessons with Professor Snape you deserve private lessons." Hermione frowned. "But they're both two of the most powerful wizards in existence… how do we, well you, pull it off?"

Harry smiled in a very Slytherin way. "They'll all be worried about a new mysterious entity rising up."

When Hermione gave a confused look, he continued. "Simple. We'll create…a powerful new group, apparate round a bit once we learn, get into some fights, attack, then leave our mark in some way. They'll all be too busy fussing over this to notice us."

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Hermione beamed. "We'll make up a name, create a sign like You-know…V-Voldemort's Dark Mark and that'll provide a perfect distraction!"

"Once we go to Diagon Alley we should slip into Knockturn Alley," Harry said in deep thought. "We're talking about supplies of a darker nature – but not dark enough for Dumbledore to suspect them of siding with Voldemort. And at Hogwarts we can start talking and start gathering followers."

"How about the D.A.?" Hermione suggested. "Why don't we continue with that?"

Harry shook his head. "We have to be more discreet – target the more unsure people then gather followers in strength and have meetings, again in secret in the Room of Requirement. They'll need a name once they're sufficiently trained though…"

"Paladins," Hermione interrupted. "It's perfect don't you think? Holy warriors who have been assigned a purpose to defeat evil!"

As fast as lightning Harry had whipped out his wand and fired a stunner, which Hermione deflected with a simple shield charm. "You're getting faster," he commented.

She smiled. "That Serpent Shield charm looks promising. It'll certainly make shielding offensive as well as defensive."

"It's times like these I'm glad you're on my side Hermione," Harry said.

--

Inside Hermione was screaming.

Not about what they were doing, no – Harry was right. They could make a difference and they would. But about things of a more…personal nature.

She liked Ron, yes…but several times he had been a total bastard and he was extremely thick as well – but he wasn't always like that.

Harry, on the other hand perfectly understood her, and talking as they did now, they were both completely honest with each other.

But her head was torn in two directions – it was like both boys were trying to pull her and she was devastated because she didn't know who to choose.

--

"Hey mate!" Ron greeted as the two groups met. "How've you been Harry? Those muggles treating you okay?"

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother bellowed. "Don't bring up those horrible muggles! How are you by the way, dear?"

"Hey Harry," Ginny said. "You holding up after…what happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry reassured. "It's too late to do anything."

As soon as the pleasantries were exchanged, Harry walked up to Ron and explained what had happened – the fake version of course.

"That's terrible! But at least those muggles won't ever bother you again?"

"It's one good thing to come out of it," Harry admitted. "But the blood wards are gone – the only safe place for me to stay would be the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

As they got their book supplies, Harry inconspicuously drifted to several different sections, picking up several useful books on dueling before paying for them with the rest of his school books.

"Well now that's done, would you like some ice-cream Hermione? What about you Harry?" Ms Granger asked.

"Yes, that would be good, don't you think dears?" Molly asked her children.

"That would be, but Gringotts sent me a letter," Harry lied smoothly. "I have to go see them now privately, but if you wait a little while longer with eating the ice creams I'll be able to catch up. I'll make my withdrawals at the same time," he added as an afterthought.

"Very well dear, but don't take too long."

Hermione gave him a wink as he moved off.

As soon as Harry made a large withdrawal, the goblin asked him curiously, "Don't you think a bottomless money bag would be more useful?"

"A bottomless money bag?" Harry asked in wonderment.

"It constantly draws from your vault," the goblin explained. "It's far more useful."

"How much?"

Harry paid the initial fee, taking the money bag and putting it into his pocket – he had left his school trunk, Hedwig and his gear with the Weasleys and the Grangers so he wouldn't have to lug it around.

And with that Harry entered Knockturn Alley, disguised under several glamour charms.

--

As soon as he entered Harry steered off to a rundown shop called _Tom Fowler's robes since 1851._

"And what can I do for you?" the old shopkeeper asked coolly.

"I would like to asked what kind of armour you sell," Harry replied in a polite tone.

"The first type we sell is dragon hide. The second type, but far more expensive is basilisk skin and we are currently out of stock on those."

Harry leaned in closely. "Would it be too much to ask to create two custom-made basilisk skin armour?"

The shopkeeper was clearly taken aback. "Well, I-I…such a thing to ask would be very expensive."

"Money is not a factor," Harry said. "Can you do it?"

The old man's eyes danced with greed. "Yes…they could be ready in two months."

"Good, you can owl it to me," Harry leaned in closer, removing his glamour charm to reveal his lightning-bolt scar.

Fowler's eyes widened even further in understanding. "Yes, I see why you have such a need Mr. Potter. Yes, it can be done but again it is not cheap."

"I said money is not a factor – and ensure this transaction remains as secretive as possible."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, we pride ourselves on customer secrecy."

As Harry turned to leave, he added casually, "And if I am satisfied with the quality of the armour, I might make more requests here."

Glancing at his watch, he knew that he had little time left before he had to return.

So he made one more trip to a bookstore at the corner.

--

"Well good luck Hermione," Mr. Granger said as their family stood between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station. "Study hard as always but make sure to have fun as well."

"I will dad," Hermione said as she hugged both her parents.

"You too Harry," Ms Granger added. "It's been a pleasure having you over for the summer."

"The pleasure was all mine ma'am," Harry smiled. "Goodbye then!"

The pair of them walked up the train. "We should sit beside Luna and Neville," Harry said. "See if we can make some 'inconspicuous suggestions'."

Hermione laughed lightly at this. "Very inconspicuous, okay? We don't want anyone suspecting anything."

"Hey Harry! Hermione!" Neville grinned. "How were your holidays? How're you holding up after…last year?"

He shrugged. "I went over to Hermione's for most of the holidays. Don't worry about it – I'll be alright."

"Hello," a familiar dreamy voice said from behind _The Quibbler_. The magazine lowered to reveal the face of Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna," Harry said.

"Hello Luna," Hermione said somewhat stiffly.

Luna's eyes widened slightly. "You're not white anymore. Your colours are darker."

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other worriedly. _What was she talking about? And more importantly, if it was what I think it was…how did she know?_

"Er…Harry are you going to continue with the D.A.?" Neville asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Harry shook his head. "No, there's no need for it. Hopefully we'll get a better DADA professor this year but from being in the D.A. will make the practical much easier."

"Even so," Hermione piped in, "If Voldemort's planning a war, which he is, it's not like we're going to learn anything to use in a fight, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Neville asked in confusion.

"I'm not suggesting we use the Unforgiveables… but some dark spells are useful, aren't they?"

"What? Hermione are you nuts?"

"I've been thinking," Hermione continued. "It's not the spell, is it? It's the intent. Some like the Unforgiveables have intent clearly together with the spell but others not as much. You could kill someone by using the summoning charm after all."

"Daddy says the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks have hide resistant to dark magic," Luna said dreamily.

"Er…right," Hermione said in irritation. "But what really makes a spell light or dark? You-know-who is powerful, there's no doubt about that – but he was nearly able to win in the last war because his followers didn't hesitate to use dark magic."

"But using dark magic is wrong! The Unforgiveables are wrong!" Neville argued.

"She never said the Unforgiveables weren't," Harry pointed out.

"What's this about the Unforgiveables?" Ginny asked as she came in, sitting beside Luna.

Hermione quickly explained what they were arguing over.

"Well Bill told me that for Curse-Breaking, he's had to use some spells that were arguably not entirely light," Ginny said. "And you're right, what makes a spell light or dark? But I'm not really sure that I want to go there."

"The more we know the better we're prepared for the fight against You-know-who."

"You should've been in Ravenclaw," Neville stated.

"Ravenclaw's fun," Luna said with a sigh, "But I'd much prefer Gryffindor."

"I guess for pursuing that knowledge even though it's dark Hermione shows why she's in Gryffindor," Harry said. "You'd have to be brave to research the dark arts."

Ron was nowhere in sight for the entire train trip.

--

As they went to Hogwarts on the carriages Hermione leaned in closer to Harry. "Do you think that Luna can see…magical auras?" she whispered.

"I think so," he replied. The pair had read briefly on magical auras. "She must have natural magical sight."

"But Harry natural magical sight is extremely rare! Even Professor Dumbledore or Vol-Voldemort haven't learnt how to see someone's magical auras!"

"It'd be one step up against them," Harry said. "It means that Luna's a really powerful witch."

"Two potential Paladins then," Hermione replied.

--

Luna didn't understand why she had said aloud what she had seen.

Perhaps it was because it was so surprising. Both of them had always been brilliantly white, with Harry having ripples of gold and red and Hermione deep streaks of green. But for their colours to be darker…

Luna chewed thoughtfully on one of her butterbeer corks on her necklace. Their colours were even more brilliant than ever, showing that they had incredible power. Practising the dark arts showed that, as it strained you further than light magic.

However Luna could not make out any of it – Harry and Hermione were both good, even now she could see that, even with the dark taint.

They drew on the powers of light and dark freely.

How long, she wondered, how long?


	3. Recruitment

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Albus Dumbledore declared in the Great Hall. "And to you returning students, welcome also! I'm sure you're all hungry after the train-ride, so…" he clapped his hands and each table magically filled with food.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked in annoyance. "I haven't seen him since Diagon Alley."

"He's not at the Feast either…" Hermione looked around the table, not seeing any redheads other than Ginny. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happened," Harry stated. "Once we get to our dorms, I'll grab the Marauder's Map okay?"

"Harry, are you sure? Shouldn't we go to a teacher about this?"

He shook his head. "No. It's too out of the ordinary that Ron would disappear like this. I saw him in Diagon Alley and saw him enter the train so something must have happened during the train ride."

"I still think we should tell a teacher," Hermione said worriedly.

"They probably would've noticed, so we shouldn't disturb them. Worse-case scenario, he's not in the castle at all," Harry replied quietly.

--

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry announced, tapping the blank parchment with his wand.

Within an instant the map of Hogwarts appeared, winking with names.

Among the mass of names, Ron Weasley was nowhere to be found.

He deactivated the map and went into the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione was waiting. "Well?" she asked in fear.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione deflated. "What will we do now?"

"…We wait."

"But we have to do something! Ron could be out there, dead for all we know, or captured and tortured by…"

"That's the point!" Harry interrupted. "We have no idea right now what happened to Ron, heck he could have even transferred to a different school at the last minute as unlikely as it is. As much as I hate to say it, we wait and train until an opportunity presents itself."

"I…you're…you're right. I'm sorry Harry, I overreacted, it…"

"It's okay," Harry interrupted. "I understand why you're so worried, but there's nothing we can do. We can only leave it to the teachers now. They can do better than we can."

"You could have been a Ravenclaw, Harry," Hermione mused softly.

"The Sorting Hat said so, but I guess I've been slacking off a bit these years." Harry grinned before he turned serious. "But what we're doing is far more important than schoolwork."

--

"Albus how is the search going for Ronald Weasley?" Minerva asked softly in the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Alas, there is no trace of him after entering the train. I have questioned some students and they have reported seeing him but other than that, nothing to suggest what happened."

"Do you think it could be…Death Eaters?"

"At this point it could be anything," Dumbledore replied. "I do not wish to make assumptions, but it seems very likely to be so. But why would they take this much trouble to kidnap one boy even if he is Harry's friend? How did they sneak onboard? Many puzzling questions are present, some of which I even cannot begin to answer."

"So we assume he is kidnapped and do nothing about it?" McGonagall demanded. "I will not jeopardize the safety of any of my students!"

"I will contact Alastor Moody immediately then," Dumbledore sighed, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Let us pray for the best."

--

Harry walked through the corridors in the middle of the night, invisibility cloak over himself.

"_Lumos Atra_," he whispered softly as his wand-tip, stuck slightly out of his cloak emitted a strong light, casting over many sleeping portraits. The Invisible Light spell was used by thieves several hundred years ago – the user could see their own light but others could not. It had been banned almost immediately upon discovery.

He came to the Girls' toilet opening it softly and stepping in, walking up to the small carved snake.

"**Open"**, he hissed. **"Reveal the stairway."**

And with that Harry Potter entered the Chamber of Secrets.

It had been exactly like he left it in his Second Year – the basilisk laid there, its rotting corpse now no use to anyone.

Harry picked up the fang, pocketing it in a pouch he had brought along – the venom might be useful.

He consulted the diary of Salazar Slytherin – the stupid bookseller in Knockturn Alley had no idea of its immeasurable worth. Too bad it was written in Parseltongue.

The young wizard traced his wand tip along the map of the Chamber of Secrets, glancing up at the statue of Slytherin.

"**Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Awaken and reveal your secrets!"**

Slytherin's eyes glowed red before a deep rumbling sounded. The statue slid over slowly, opening up a secret passageway.

Taking a deep breath, Harry went in.

Instead of finding himself inside a cave like he expected, this was an immense library, furnished lavishly in fine cloths. Several portraits hung on the mantelpiece over an enchanted, ever-burning fire.

Harry recognised them immediately – the Four Founders.

Why would Salazar bring them here?

Harry decided he would visit to activate them later before walking to look at each of the bookcases.

To his delight he found that not all the books were written in Parseltongue, meaning Hermione could also study these with him. Rather, while many books were and written by Slytherin himself many were collections on a variety of topics, written by a variety of authors. Harry could have sworn he saw one written by Merlin himself.

Harry grabbed several large tomes, shrinking them and depositing them in another bag he was carrying which would prove useful. He also grabbed some more for Hermione before leaving.

--

Harry sat by Hermione during their first lesson of the days – Potions.

"Many of you have made your way to this class through skill," Snape began with a sneer. "Some…" he looked directly at one Potter. "By luck. However, I will not having any fooling around in this class. Anyone who does will be out. NEWTs are not something to be taken lightly."

Harry was more or less paying attention, beneath his desk he was scribbling several notes.

Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and a recipe for a potion appeared. "Take one partner and begin."

Thankfully with Hermione, Harry had not blown up or screwed up his potion. With a cold glare Snape gave Harry full marks, taking ten points off though for not tucking his shirt in.

"Did you slip them?" Hermione asked as they left the Dungeons.

Harry grinned. "Charmed them so they'll only appear when they're completely alone, then appear in front of the person in a burst of flames. One of Salazar's favourite ways of secret communication."

"Oh Harry this is incredible. To study books written by the Four Founders themselves…I'm already through one of Ravenclaw's books and I felt like I had learnt more than I had in a year!"

"She IS the intelligent one," Harry replied as they went to Transfiguration. "I'm about to start one of Gryffindor's – one on sword combat."

"I read a book that said Gryffindor was one of the greatest swordsmen of his time – and with that sword able to kill a basilisk…"

"It's also mine by right," Harry interrupted.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"Only an heir of Gryffindor could have drawn the sword out of that hat. It's mine by right. Once I figure out how to get into Dumbledore's office without him knowing, I'll take it. It's mine by right," he repeated again.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'm trying to track down Slytherin's staff as well. He was a lot more elegant in fighting, his staff was enchanted so it could change into a sword and a shield… his diary said it could charge your magic and amplify your spells." Harry said quietly. "I'll start tomorrow night after activating the portraits and asking them." He leaned in even closer. "The armour is ready, I was sent it just today privately. You should see them, Hermione…they're beautiful. They'll strike fear even more than Voldy did."

--

Daphne Greengrass, the proclaimed 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin walked to the Forbidden Forest.

She glanced once more at the strange note, which had suddenly appeared to her in a burst of flames – **Meet tonight at nine in the Forbidden Forest. Come alone. Bring your wand.**

And below the words was a strange mark – a powerful legendary creature, a chimera, with its beautiful wings unfurled. Beside it in smaller size were a snake and a phoenix with words at the bottom – _Pondera Potestas Est_. Balance is Power.

She whipped around with her wand out at several rustles behind her and lowered it in surprise to see her fellow Slytherins. "Blaise? Pansy? Theo?"

"_Adflicto!"_

The students scattered, the spell however found its mark in a Slytherin teenager Daphne didn't know and there was a sickening crack as his leg twisted into an excruciatingly painful angle.

"One down out of eleven," a harsh and cold voice said.

The Ice Queen wouldn't admit it later, but at the moment when a dark, imposing figure melted out of the shadows she felt her insides seize up.

His armour was smooth and pure black – so black it could easily blend into the shadows. A billowing cape flowed behind him, buckled to the shoulders. His hood was up, but they could all easily see his face.

It wasn't a face technically – his face was hidden behind a mask, a gray, faceless mask painted in red marks that looked suspiciously like human blood. If anything, it made him even more fearful.

"_Crucio!" _Pansy shrieked, the curse blazing towards him.

Harry lazily stepped out of the way. "An Unforgivable, Miss Parkinson? You must be very strong…or very foolish."

"Who are you?" Blaise shouted, sending a stunner at him, which he blocked with a shield. "What do you want?"

"There are ten of you standing before me," Harry answered in a menacing voice. "Only four will remain. _Sectumsempra_! _Eradico_!"

Another student screamed as blood starting spurting from a terrible slash on his arm, dropping his wand in pain and yet another was caught by the large explosion from the _Eradico _spell, thrown backwards as she hit her head on a rock and was knocked out.

Eight.

Daphne charged forward as a green light glowed at the tip of her wand. _"Avada…"_

"_Accio ground!" _

She didn't complete the Killing Curse as the entire ground beneath her flew upwards, causing her to lose her balance and trip, the green light dimming.

"Not bad," Harry mused. "But not too subtle either, running forwards at me with your wand pointed…_INCENDIO!"_

Daphne rolled across the ground, barely avoiding the powerful flames as they shot across the forest, quickly followed by several consecutive stunners, knocking out some unfortunate students trying to get away from the massive jet of flames.

Seven.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Blaise yelled as the figure lazily blocked again with another shield charm.

"That wasn't a bad disarming time – except next time make sure it's STRONG enough to break through my shield." The figure mocked.

Blaise turned to Daphne, Theodore and Pansy as he raised his wand and mouthed something. The group of them nodded as they all chanted simultaneously, _"Stupefy!"_

Harry was surprised at the power of their stunners as he decided to test one of his newly acquired spells – _"Protego Serpens!"_

A dark purple shield generated itself, and as the stunners hit they rebounded in the form of snake-like spells.

The snakes hit the remaining three students, leaving Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne there.

Harry started clapping. "Oh very well done! I expected you four to pull through. Quite frankly, I'm impressed. But first…" he turned around to the scattered bodies. _"Obliviate! Obliviate! Obliviate! Obliviate! Obliviate! Obliviate!"_

"So what are we doing here?" Daphne demanded. "What did you want by attacking us?"

"The strongest of Slytherin, of course," Harry responded. "If you noticed, I picked all the Slytherins who are considered the best of their House. With the exception of Mr. Malfoy of course, I have something special planned for him…" he raised his wand. _"Orior Paladin Vestigium!" _a golden flash flew through the air, exploding above them in a shower of sparks to create something truly brilliant to behold.

It was the same mark on their notes – there the Chimera was in all its glory, the phoenix and snake though were animated, dancing in battle in an endless fight.

"The phoenix and snake symbolizes the endless battle between Light and Dark, their leaders represented and who I believe you know," Harry explained. "And there we will rise above them – we the Paladin Lords of Magic!"

As one of them attempted to speak, Harry raised his hand to silence him. "Why should you join me? Simple." He took off his mask.

The four reeled back in shock. POTTER was the one behind all this?

"You see there was a prophecy made between me and Voldemort," Harry explained. "It is simple – kill or be killed. Albus Dumbledore does not factor into the battle, yet he fights as if HE is the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord! If either of them win…we ALL lose!"

"You're wrong!" Pansy yelled. "The Dark Lord will raise a new Empire! It will…"

"But do you truly believe him? He was in Slytherin of course. Why should he care? He will create an Empire and take what he wants. I have seen how he works. Why should you sacrifice your own life in this war for him?"

He continued. "You will be involved in this war, whether you like it or not and you WILL be forced to pick a side. I offer you another option. I offer you training. I will defeat Voldemort and you all will have positions of great power with me! I don't want to rule as a king merely for myself – to change this world! To rule it with everyone as their equals!"

"Then we will not! We will not share with mudbloods and blood…"

"_Silencio! _Again with that half-blood filth! Did no one tell you that Voldemort himself was a half-blood? Consider the bitter irony. He is the very thing he is trying to destroy."

They all had no answer to that.

"And if the Light wins – we all go back to the way things were before. A weak Ministry in place, the wizarding countries pathetic and separated. Why? Why settle for normality and weakness when you can have greatness and power?"

"So what does this have to do with us?" Theo demanded.

Harry raised four fingers. "Four representatives of each House, meaning there will be Twelve. This petty House rivalry has gone on long enough."

"Work with the Gryffindors?" Blaise asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or any of the other Houses. We're Slytherins, they hate us."

"I'll make them work with you." At this Harry's wand sparked slightly. "I can be very…persuasive after all."

"So what's in this for us?" Daphne asked, running the options through her head.

Harry shrugged. "Oh, you know, fame, glory, power, preserved forever in the Wizarding world. Think about it! We will be known for all time, even more famous than Dumbledore! Maybe one day even as famous as Merlin himself!"

Theo was the first one to step up, raising his hand. "You've convinced me, Potter. If you think we are truly strong enough…"

"Of course," Harry interrupted. "We can combine all our talents, that's why I decided four representatives from each House. Intelligence, bravery, loyalty, cunning…"

Soon the remaining three decided as well.

"Good." Harry raised his wand again. _"Nox Paladin Vestigium!"_

The blazing symbol vanished. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out several golden pieces. "Put these where you can reach them. Right now they're blank, but when we call a meeting the time and date will appear on the edge, as well as meeting place. There we'll begin our…training."

--

"This is very impressive," Hermione commented as the two lounged comfortably in Slytherin's personal library in the Chamber of Secrets.

She was looking at a list of the twelve first members of the Paladins.

_**GRYFFINDOR:**_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_**RAVENCLAW:**_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Cho Chang_

_Terry Boot_

_Michael Corner_

_**SLYTHERIN:**_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Theodore Nott_

_Blaise Zabini_

_**HUFFLEPUFF:**_

_Susan Bones_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Zacharias Smith_

"All of them, aside from the ones from Slytherin have been in the D.A.," Harry explained. "That way I don't have to start teaching them stuff like the disarming charm again, and for the Slytherins…well several of them used the Unforgivables quite efficiently. They dueled incredibly well also." He added as an afterthought.

"But even so…how could you convince the others to do something…borderline dark?"

"The boy did what I asked him to," Salazar spoke from his portrait. "He found their weaknesses and exploited them."

Harry smiled quietly. "Exactly that."

They had activated the four portraits the night before their second meeting with the Gryffindors, though they knew which two would come out on top. Godric, Helga and Rowena agreed with his reasoning on the weaknesses, Rowena even pointing out a theory she had on the actual nature and concept of magic being a powerful form of energy.

Salazar however had merely huffed at him, scowling for his killing of his beloved basilisk and for coming in here. The four founders were friends before their deaths, that was why Salazar brought their portraits to this Chamber of Secrets so only the one he believed to be worthy – his Heir – could activate them.

Naturally of course he was not so after Harry explained about Voldemort and gave advice on how to convince them.

"The Gryffindors," Harry explained. "Neville wanted revenge for the torture of his parents, and though I told him I wasn't planning to give it to him I told him it was Voldemort he should be going after and Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Ginny wanted her family to be safe and not just to be seen as 'someone's little sister'."

He pointed to the Ravenclaws. "They may be intelligent but they still want to know. At first I started with all the secret knowledge I had, blah, blah, blah then went on their individual weaknesses. Luna knew me and believed I was doing the right thing, Cho wanted to avenge Cedric's death and reform the Ministry for not believing me, and such."

He came to the Slytherins. "They were the easiest, they know a good deal when they see one." Then to Hufflepuff. "They all knew what I could do and were loyal to me still after the end of the D.A. and fighting in the Department of Mysteries. Plus they wanted to fight in the upcoming war."

"You should have been a Slytherin, my boy," Salazar hissed in approval.

"Nonsense!" Godric growled. "Only one with great courage could carry out this plan! To fight against overwhelming odds and overcome them!"

"Or a Ravenclaw," Rowena added with a smile. "This plan was exceptionally well-thought out."

"Hufflepuff even," Helga said. "You are loyal to your friends and allies and when the time comes you want them to be on your side."

Harry turned to all the portraits in gratitude before turning to the smug-looking Salazar. "Now where is your staff?" he demanded.

"If you think I am giving up my most prized possession that easily you are sorely mistaken," he informed the teenager. "I told you the day before and I will tell you again – only a great act of power will convince me to give up my staff."

"I convinced them?" he said hopefully.

Salazar was firm. "No. Any competent Slytherin could do what you did."

"For crying out loud Salazar give him your staff!" Helga cried. "It's not like you'll be needing it!"

"She's right you know," Rowena added. "He'll be needing it now more than ever against both sides."

"…Fine. Very well. **Staff of my power, hear my voice and come to me,**" Salazar hissed in Parseltongue.

There was a burst of fiery light as the glowing staff appeared before the portrait. It was long and sleek, carved from a silver material with many snakes and inscriptions running down its surface, the top of the staff carved into a beautiful snake with glowing ruby eyes.

"**Boy, bow before me," **he hissed.

Harry Potter kneeled before the staff and the portrait.

**"I cannot announce you as my Heir, only the current Heir can do so as I gave him that right. But I grant you, Harry James Potter, the staff of Salazar Slytherin! Wield it as you see fit."**

Harry gripped the staff, and with a burst of magic the passing was done.


	4. Breaking the barriers

Harry had, under Salazar's tutelage, learnt the techniques and abilities of his powerful staff.

As he expected, it was an extremely powerful magical artifact, able to shift between a staff, a shield and a sword. He could channel his own magic into it and fire blasts of pure magical energy, which he could shape to becoming any form he wanted. It could absorb some spells and cancel the effects of others, for example any shield charms would not be able to stand against its attacks.

As Harry finished writing the next batch of Transfiguration notes McGonagall had put on the blackboard, he thought back to the staff, stored safely into a pocket dimension created especially for it.

The artifact had been crafted especially for a long campaign against the other Founders. Even now, not a speck of rust or stain spoiled its silvery surface. He was tempted to bring it out of its dimension and hold it, such was its beauty.

"Harry Potter, please see me after class," the Transfiguration professor said sternly as they began to pack up at the end of the lesson.

Harry and Hermione exchanged brief glances. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll catch up with you at DADA."

Harry packed up his book as he went up. "You wanted me, Professor?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you."

Inside Harry tensed slightly at this. His Occlumency had become much stronger. He couldn't stand a direct assault, not for long but for subtle attacks his shields would be more than adequate. He made a mental note to increase his Occlumency practise and start doing Legilimency, it might come in useful after all.

"Password is 'Sugar Quills'. Next lesson's Professor has been informed that you are not to attend."

--

"Sugar Quills!" Harry announced, the stone gargoyle sliding away as he walked up.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So good of you to come on such short notice. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir," Harry replied, deciding to get straight into it. "You normally don't call me on short notice unless there is something important. I assume it has to do with this summer?"

"No, I have already heard your explanation. A team of Aurors has come in to check the house, and indeed there was indication of a large fight, done similarly to what you said in your letter as well as a large amount of dark magic. Might I say, Harry, you were extremely lucky to escape."

"I try, sir, but that time someone nearly got me with the Killing curse." Harry lied smoothly. "It was one of the closest I ever came to dying, especially without being able to use my wand."

Dumbledore looked deep in thought. "Of course we cannot break the underage law, Minister Fudge would be less than amused, even in your unique situation. However, this incident calls for new action. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, on my request, is revising dueling. I fear especially the older students will need to learn how to defend themselves in this war in the outside world."

"And for me, sir?" Harry asked, trying to look timid.

"There is nothing for you to learn at Defence which you do not know already," Dumbledore decided. "Therefore, during your Defence against the Dark Arts lessons you are to report to the Room of Requirement. There, I will be overseeing your training. If you are to defeat Voldemort, then you will need all the knowledge you can get and I will provide it for you."

_Bingo._

--

"Private lessons with Professor Dumbledore Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as they sat in the Gryffindor Common room. "He's one of the most powerful wizards in the world! Even Voldemort feared him…"

"Not anymore," Harry interrupted. "But he's still strong. One day I'm sure I'll be strong enough to be at their level…" he drifted off, thinking to his recent training attempts. He had been training harder than ever after hours all night in the Room of Requirement, pushing himself without Hermione to restrict him. Although physically he would be improving, magically there was something…wrong with him. Like he had hit a wall and couldn't go any further.

Hermione had noticed the dazed look in his eyes. "Are you alright, Harry?"

He shook it off, deciding to investigate later. "Yeah I'm fine. Listen, call a meeting tonight. I want to get rid of any still brewing rivalries and get straight to business."

Looking around as he walked up the Boys Common Room, he opened his apparently battered school trunk, tapping an intricate pattern on the inside. The trunk glowed and a large metallic safe that seemed to be an actual part of the trunk appeared. Harry unlocked it, revealing his armour and mask.

Harry raised the mask, admiring it in all its predatory beauty. He had fashioned it himself, casting many, many charms and spells on it. He turned it around – on the inside, several runes were carved into its surface.

When he donned this mask, he reminded himself each time of his responsibility – to make the Wizarding world prosperous and a safe place, for EVERYTHING.

--

The pair now sat in one of 12 sleek, well-crafted thrones in the Room of Requirement.

The thrones were placed in a semi-circle, theirs of course slightly extended and taller than the others, with the Paladin Order emblem emblazoned across the marble floor.

Harry had warded it so only the remaining 10 were allowed entry.

Hermione was sitting beside him, kitted out in a similar armour and mask, except while his suit was dark and inky black with lines of red occasionally running through, hers had a shade of blue to it and her mask had several blue lines running intricately through it.

The door, designed to look like a massive royal double-door opened to reveal the four Ravenclaws.

Luna looked around the room rather dreamily. "Ah, a place where the Crumple-horned Snorkack can't enter."

The other three simply ignored her, looking in wonderment at awe at the Room of Requirement that had been changed to look like the Throne Room of a Wizarding fortress.

"Harry?" Cho asked. "Did you think all this up?"

"Take a seat," Harry replied, his voice distorted to become much harsher through the magic he cast through the mask. "Each seat has been reserved especially for you."

The four Ravenclaws walked around to find their names carved into the silvery thrones.

"Comfortable aren't they?" Harry asked.

Terry grinned. "Yeah, for an oversized silver throne."

"I told the Room to adjust exactly to your level of comfort. Can't have them being uncomfortable now, can't they? Well, we'll wait for the rest before getting started."

As they sat down, Cho took a deep breath. "Harry, I don't know…I'm having second doubts…"

"About what we're doing?" Harry asked in confusion. "If you are, I can gladly explain my reasoning…"

"No, about…well, me." She said simply. "I…I don't know if I have the strength to do this. I've moved on…from Cedric, but what you're…what we're going to do…"

Harry sighed. He found he was good at giving the 'join me and we can change the world' speeches, but sufficiently lacking in the 'emotional support' speeches. "Well, I'm not stupid. You were part of the D.A. last year, and as I remember, you were one of the best students there."

She flushed slightly. "You really thought so?"

"You were one of the only ones to produce a corporeal Patronus," Harry said. "And while we're on the subject, I've found a nice variant on the Patronus that may be useful. Anyway, Hermione and me handpicked the top students from each House and I fought them all in several different fights. Out of them all, only you were the ones who came out on top, which was what I expected – you came from the D.A. after all. And I was particularly impressed by your transfiguration in battle, most don't think of using it. I think with a little practise that talent may be useful in the future…"

Hermione jumped in. "Out of all the students here, we all have the best shot of taking down Voldemort first, then taking Fudge." Michael and Terry winced at the name.

The Hufflepuffs came in next, looking in a daze at the majestic nature of the Room now before the Gryffindors came next.

"Harry," Neville said gratefully. "I'm so happy that you're actually including me in this…"  
He waved it off. "You fought with me in the Department of Mysteries. That, plus you survived is enough to warrant it."

"Will I…will I get Bellatrix Lestrange?" a hint of darkness surrounded the boy's usually innocent eyes.

He sighed deeply. "That will be explained when we are all gathered."

At that cue the Slytherins entered. Several of the Paladins tensed stiffly for a brief moment as they gave the rest of them a curt nod and took their seats when indicated by Harry.

"This will be our meeting place for all future Paladin meetings," Harry started. "It has proved its use in the D.A. and it will prove it again. Hermione…" he turned to indicate beside him. "Is my right hand wizard, and as such should be treated with authority. Also, it is important when we have these meetings we do not refer to each other by name from now on in case we are being… observed. Tonight is an exception, but from now on think of a pseudonym, one that we can all remember. Not an actual name…a nickname I suppose. As you have also seen, the thrones are mixed so the ones sitting beside you are not of your House. This is so we get some actual House unity and break these stupid rivalries."

With that Harry stood up. "Dobby? Have you got those things for me?"  
The obedient house-elf appeared in the Room, carrying several large trunks. "Yes, Harry Potter sir! Dobby is honoured to serve such a great and powerful wizard!"

"Thank you Dobby," he replied. "You may leave now."

With a bow, Dobby vanished.

Harry flicked his wand casually, opening them with a snap. "Now…your armour."

Zacharias frowned. "Our armour?"

"What, you think you're going to fight Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix in your school robes?" Harry snorted as he flicked his wand again, raising the Paladin uniforms and with another jerk they flew to the 10 members.

Blaise looked it over, smirking slightly. "Nice."

"If you ask me, it looks a lot better than those ridiculous Death Eater ones," Ginny added.

The uniform was a simpler variant of Harry's, much less darker but still quite inky black. The hood and cape were still in place, as well as the gauntlets and gloves and was quite free for movement.

"The hood has been charmed so that it'll only get taken off if you take it off or give permission for someone else to in case you're injured," Harry explained. "And it's also charmed to show darkness when people look at you. You can see as normal but others won't be able to see your face. Never," Harry cautioned, "And I repeat never, let anyone see it. Even a glance and I want memory charms. Is that understood?"

A chorus of agreements echoed through the Room of Requirement.

"Good." Harry walked to the middle. "Now before we start anything else, I want you all to raise your wands and do an Oath – 'We swear on our magic that we will never reveal the secrets of the Paladin Lords to anyone other than those in the Twelve unless with direct permission from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger'."

They all did, raising their wands and stating, "We swear."

A blaze of blue light surrounded the room, symbolizing the completion of the Oath.

Harry lowered his wand, returning to his seat. "Good. Now, to business. Hermione will signal if it is a meeting like this, or if it is training. We will only have meetings occasionally with more training. Right now we might be able to match a Death Eater in terms of skill, a fairly good one, but the chances of us besting them are sketchy. Any questions so far?"

"Order of the Phoenix?" Theodore asked.

"An organization created during the First War against Voldemort," Harry clarified. "It's led by Dumbledore, and rest assured we will be seeing much of them soon. Once we start getting involved in Death Eater attacks, if it's not an Auror or a Death Eater it's an Order member. If they attack you don't kill them – disarm or stun only. For Death Eaters, however…" Harry leaned forward. "Death Eaters, while the priority is knocking out… if it comes to it, don't hesitate. Make it quick and painless."

"Hey wait!" Terry protested. "You said we weren't using…"

"The Killing curse isn't the only way to kill someone," Harry said grimly. "I would rather you not, they'll be more useful to the Ministry alive but we'll show you some other, less draining spells than the Killing curse…"

Many of the Slytherins straightened up, suddenly looking more interested.

"However," Harry continued, "Voldemort's…" several still winced, "Inner Circle, is a different matter altogether. The Death Eaters can be left to the Ministry and Order, but if you capture any members of the Inner Circle take them from the battle to where our agreed place of meeting will be. There I will decide what to do with them."

He saw Neville visually deflate, and decided to add, "Their use is immeasurable. However, once their use is up…we can do with them what we see fit."

Neville looked up again, giving a dark smile.

He stood up. "There is nothing left to discuss at this point, except to mention that tomorrow I will attempt to contact Voldemort himself through one of his…more obvious followers. I will change the Prophecy, and what I learn from him could be immeasurable. Tomorrow, we will be giving the time to start your training. However this meeting marks the turning point in the future of the Wizarding world. You are now dismissed."

--

"That was really great, Harry," Hermione said as the people filed out of the Room. "You were a real leader tonight."

"You think?" Harry asked incredulously. "I mean, I thought I was going to have more opposition from the Houses other than Slytherin. They just took what I said for truth!"  
"You were right about Voldemort, Harry, no one wants to doubt you again." Hermione said as she took off her mask.

Harry looked fondly upon her face, her soft, beautiful face, those large curious eyes and that…

"Harry?"

He snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"I was asking you what you were going to do next."

Harry sighed. "Well tomorrow night I'll start up the training, but during the day I'll get in contact with Malfoy and hopefully arrange a meeting with his lordship."

He raised his hand, letting the Room go to a blank slate. "However, would you like to have a duel now that we're both dressed in proper attire? Get used to the armour?"

Hermione smiled, raising her wand. "I would like that, Mr. Potter. Non-lethal?"

"A little more potent, the armour should block the brunt of the stronger spells." Harry stepped backwards as the Room reconfigured itself to become much bigger and more spaced, several stones and statues making for decorations – or more precisely, cover and perfect for summoning.

"_Reducto!" _Harry bellowed, deciding to start off with a bang.

"_Protego Maximus!" _Hermione shouted, using one of her more powerful shields to block the attack. _"Ustulo!" _

Harry's eyes widened at the powerful blue flames, leaping behind the safety of the statue of a knight.

Hermione twisted her wand, directing the flames towards the statue.

Harry leaped out from behind cover, wand brandished as he screamed a new spell he wanted to try. _"Incidere!"_

A flashing beam of yellow energy burst out of his wand, splitting and fashioning itself into several razor sharp disks, spinning wildly and humming with a screeching noise.

Hermione leapt back, ducking behind a statue and watching in shock as the statue's head easily fell off as a disk slash through it. "Not bad, Harry! You nearly got me with that new one!"

Harry grinned as he stepped back behind cover, wand at the ready. "I've got quite a few aces up my sleeve, Hermione."

Hermione grinned also. "So do I, Harry. Check this one out – _Fiendfyre!"_

Harry's eyes widened again. "No Hermione!"

Scorching flames erupted from the tip of her wand, manifesting into the shape of a blazing eagle. The air around the flaming eagle seemed to melt.

"_Glacius!" _Harry yelled, trying to halt the flames around the eagle.

As the jet of frozen ice hit, they simply melted and dissipated around the flames.

"_Protego Serpens!" _Harry screamed, the purple shield clashing against the burning eagle.

His muscles cried out in pain as he poured all of his energy into sustaining the shield – Hermione was insane! The pure power of the spell could very well destroy the entire Room!

_I have to draw more power! _Harry's purple shield began to crack, lines slicing through it slowly.

Again, he hit that wall, that limiter. Again he pushed against it, trying to destroy it, break it…

An image of Sirius flying through the veil filled his mind, and righteous anger poured into him. _I HAVE to break it!_

At once the wall shattered, and his purple shield expanded brilliantly, become much stronger as he tried the freezing spell again. _"Glacius!"_

Hermione stepped back in shock as the freezing charm actually WORKED! The ice beam pushed forward, forcing the scorching flames back.

Harry pushed forward slowly, and as he got close enough he yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Instead of simply disarming her, the spell flung her back many feet, slamming her against the wall and knocking the wind out of her, the flames dying.

Harry pushed the shock out of his voice. "I win, Hermione." He walked up and helped her.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked softly as she was still reeling in shock from the power of his recent spells. "Against _Fiendfyre_…"

"You're crazy, you know that?" Harry asked with a light laugh. "_Fiendfyre _could have destroyed this entire Room if you didn't have enough control."

"I know that, Harry, but I just thought…" Hermione sighed. "You're right, I thought I could control the spell b-but…I couldn't. I nearly… lost control."

Harry looked down at himself. "It doesn't matter, Hermione. I did it…I broke the magic blocks."

"What?" Hermione demanded. "You…you had magical blocks?"

"I suspected that trying to defend against your spell, I broke them."

"Harry, magical blocks are extremely dangerous! They can severely stunt your magical growth and if you're block too much you basically become a squib!"

"I pushed myself harder than ever this year, that's why I felt the blocks for the first time." He raised his hand almost lazily, deftly flicking it and watched in shock as a statue shattered. "Wandless magic? No way."

"It must have been Professor Dumbledore," Hermione urged. "He knew how strong you were to become, so he put blocks!"

"But why would he do that?" Harry questioned. "You knew the Prophecy, he needed me to defeat Voldemort, unless…" realisation dawned on Harry's face. "He was afraid of me…of what I could do, so he blocked me and hoped that when the time came understood it was for the 'greater good'!" Harry's gloved hand curled into a fist. "Not this time. I know what I'm capable of, and I swear I will make this world a better place!"

--


	5. Shadow Phoenix

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing. Try it again Hermione."

Hermione sighed in frustration before aiming her wand again. _"Legilimens!"_

Harry again felt the battering ram against his shields, but again his shields easily repelled her attack. "You remind me of Snape," he said dryly. "He just tried to smash the hell out of my mind, no subtlety whatsoever."

"So what am I supposed to do? And it's PROFESSOR Snape."

"Given time, you or Dumbledore could probably wear out my shields," Harry continued. "But time is not exactly a luxury, especially if the person is extremely strong-willed."

"You're worse," Hermione grimaced. "Your shields are impossibly strong. The only reason I could have for such strong shields is…"

"The mind building up a natural defense after Voldemort possessing me last year, I know," he rolled his eyes. "Hold on, let me try – _Legilimens!"_

As Hermione braced herself, instead of a massive force she felt a sharp pinprick as something attempted to pierce through her shields. She only barely managed to repel it before blurting out in surprise, "What was that?"

"I shaped my attack to be like that of a spear," Harry explained. "We've read that most wizards are either too forceful or too subtle, so instead how about concentrating your attack on a single point in a person's shields?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Of course! By concentrating on a smaller area, your attack can be much stronger!"

"It's possible to do a multiple Legilimency attack but it could get a tad messy because we might received the other person's thoughts also," Harry mused. "By concentrating our attacks into a single point…"

"Of course, it makes it much easier to break through!" Hermione smiled. "Oh, and Harry I've nearly finished finding the ingredients for the Animagus potion! It'll take a while to brew though."

"That's okay, I can wait." Harry looked at his watch. "I'd think we better go, it's nearly time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, then Potions. I guess I'll see you at Potions then."

--

"Ah, Harry," Albus beamed at him, eyes twinkling as he entered the Room of Requirement. "It is good to see you. Have you been practicing those spells I taught you?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Although I think the Shield one would only be useful if you were prepared for your opponents."

"In those circumstances, yes it would be very useful." Albus raised his wand. "Shall we begin with that one then?"

"_Validus Tutaminis!" _Harry waved his wand around him as a golden light encircled the young wizard, building into a golden, translucent wall that held strongly.

"Excellent, Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he waved his wand several times, scanning it. "And it seems to be very strong. A rather useful spell for general protection against physical and magical attacks, and its size can vary, although the bigger it is the more draining you may feel afterwards. The next one, Harry?"

Harry canceled the spell with a flick of his wand and aimed his wand at the moving target Dumbledore created. _"Aurum Levitas!"_

A massive burst of charged, golden energy with lightning crackling around it surged forth from Harry's wand, completely blowing the dummy apart.

"Ah yes, a spell I remember quite fondly," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Truly I am amazed Harry, only a powerful wizard with noble intentions could wield such a powerful spell."

Harry felt himself flush. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Now, let us start with a duel, shall we?"

"Of course," Harry replied as he assumed his dueling stance.

In their time together, Harry's dueling stance had changed significantly. At first, he had wielded his wand rather tightly as he had in the Department of Mysteries, but now his posture had changed for the better. His feet were spread apart, slightly bent and at the ready. His wand was slightly forward and arm relaxed, easily able to flick from an offensive spell to a defensive within a moment.

Dumbledore assumed his classical dueling stance, fully prepared.

As soon as he saw his Headmaster's wand move slightly to the right, Harry had already moved to dodge the silently casted stunner, cocking his wand and firing several spells in quick succession. _"Reducto! Diffindo! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"_

"_Erigo Calx!" _Dumbledore bellowed, raising his wand in the air.

Harry watched in shock and wonder as several walls raised out of the floor, deflecting the spells before reconfiguring themselves into stone men, clubs raised as they charged.

At once Harry went into a higher state of awareness – time seemed to slow down as he looked at them, weighing up his options.

After deciding on what he would do, Harry moved.

"_Confringo!" _Harry yelled, the blasting curse destroying the head of one of the stone warriors. He finished with a silent cutting curse, slicing the warrior in two.

Spinning around, he was face to face with another warrior, who raised his weapon to attack –

"_Vesica Sursum!" _Harry yelled, jabbing his wand at the ground. A large metallic spike grew out of the ground, cleaving the warrior in two.

Harry then leapt up, aiming his wand at the ground and yelling _"Reducto!" _the spell created a crater in the ground as the added momentum boosted Harry's height further, allowing him to aim his wand at the last stone warriors. _"Confringo! Confringo! Confringo!"_

The spells took out huge chunks of the warriors, but they still kept coming at him, albeit slowed down considerably.

"_Aguamenti!" _Harry yelled, spraying water on them before following up with a _"Glacius!"_

As soon as he defeated them Harry turned his wand back on Dumbledore, who looked suitably impressed.

"Very well done, Harry. However in your haste you forgot I could have easily cast several spells and involved myself further in the duel, however I did not so I could observe you against my stone soldiers – very impressive, using the reductor curse to increase your height."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, slightly annoyed that he didn't remember Dumbledore standing there while he was fighting.

"Now shall we continue with the lesson as planned then?" Dumbledore asked with the twinkle in his eyes returning.

In reality Dumbledore was very pleased, but not just with the duel – no, the fact that Harry casted a perfect _Aurum Levitas _spell. That spell could not be used except by someone with a pure heart and noble intentions.

It meant, naturally that Harry still believed in him – of course he would, but after the death of Sirius he could have been on shaky grounds. It seemed that his suspicions were harmless and Harry was still a warrior of the Light.

However, there was something that the old Headmaster could not place. Harry had become more distant, he would have to act if he were to once again confide in him.

--

"Malfoy."

It was not a greeting, it was not a compliment nor it was an insult. It was a statement made by Harry as they met in the hallways between classes.

Harry had waited perfectly for this time, when he was alone without his goon squad following him – probably in the toilets vomiting from that little spell he placed on them that would last for a few minutes.

"Potter," Draco sneered. "Well…"

"I have a proposition for you," Harry said simply.

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Then hurry up, I have better things to do."

Harry pulled out his wand, flicking it several times and casting a simple secrecy charm around them – now what anybody else would hear were the two arguing about typical Gryffindor vs. Slytherin things. "Take me to the Dark Lord and I'll make it worth his while."

Draco was again surprised. _Potter wants to see the Dark Lord? _"How do I know that this isn't some trick?"

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic that if Draco Malfoy leads me to Voldemort I will not harm Voldemort in any way unless provoked," Harry swore, carefully choosing his words.

However intelligent and sly Draco was, however easily he could have picked up the deliberations in the Oath and the words not used were overwhelmed by greed. _If I bring Potter to the Dark Lord, he would surely reward me for this! _"Fine, Potter, you have a deal. I shall contact him and let you know at the very latest by next week."

"Good," Harry nodded, canceling the secrecy charm and walking to his next class.

--

"Transfiguration is only a mere branch of Alchemy," Hermione read aloud from an old tome. "It is more frequently learnt however as Transfiguration has proven to be more useful to the average wizard, however if one wishes to gain true understanding Alchemy must be studied fully…" she snapped the book shut, and sighed. "It's impossible Harry! I can't find any books on Alchemy, only Transfiguration!"

"Dumbledore was an Alchemist, wasn't he?" Harry asked, flicking through several books as the two of them sat in the library. "I could ask him – or pay a visit to his partner Nicholas Flamel, once I get apparating and creating Portkeys down." He smiled as he looked down at a glossary with several powerful spells on it. "This could be useful." He cast a copying charm on it and slipped the copy into his personal scrapbook, filled with useful spells and bits of information.

"We should grab something to eat now," Hermione said, closing her current book. "Then straight after we'll go to the Room of Requirement and wait for the rest to show up."

--

As the Twelve showed up in casual but comfortable attire, Harry nodded. "Good – everyone's here. Okay then, let's start off shall we?" he raised his wand. "I want you to pair off and move around. As you can see, fairly small duel arenas have been created for you. I don't want you to move around much, I want to assess your spell-casting abilities. Not too many lethal spells, alright?"

As they moved into pairs, Harry also added, "And don't be afraid to pair off with someone from another House."

Several moments later, Harry and Hermione could hear shouts of numerous spells from simple stunners to full-blown blasting curses.

Harry watched in wonderment as Luna moved out of the way from Ginny's bat bogey hex, her disarming charm already fired as soon as Ginny had used her favourite spell.

He stopped the duel temporarily by stepping into the arena. "Ginny, it's obvious you like to use your bat bogey hex, but I think you've overused it a bit much. Luna almost immediately caught onto your wand movements and had already fired a disarming charm by the time you had used the hex, so try to spice things up a bit. Confuse your opponent, especially if it's one that knows your strategies by doing something different."

"Alright, I think I got what you're saying," Ginny said, slightly annoyed that Harry would berate her for overusing her hex…. well to be honest, she did use it quite frequently…

Having seen everybody duel, Harry clapped his hands. "Okay, that's enough, you guys can stop now."

The last spells were fired as the Twelve straightened, waiting for their next orders.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to start delving into some of the so-called 'Dark Arts'. While we won't ever cover the Unforgivables, at least not for a long, long while, some of the spells are very powerful and can easily overwhelm and severely wound even a strong opponent."

He turned to a fairly realistic dummy, which had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

Harry stepped forward, slicing his wand across, bellowing, _"Sectumsempra!"_

A massive gash appeared across the chest, fake blood starting to drip before Harry focused on it and let it vanish.

He turned to the Slytherins. "You all know this spell I presume?"

They nodded briefly.

"Hermione then will lead you to the other corner of the room and teach you the Patronus." As some of the Slytherins opened their mouths, Harry sharply added, "None of that is to be tolerated. You know this also."

Pansy visibly grumbled as they made their way over with Hermione.

"The spell I just showed you," Harry began, "Is a very powerful cutting curse that is rather dark in nature but has no adverse side-effects. Since it's extremely simple to do I decided on this first – plus, it takes weeks to heal properly…"

--

"Was it a good idea, do you think that you put me in charge of the Slytherins?" Hermione asked in puzzlement.

"They had to learn that strong magic-wielders have nothing to do with the purity of blood," Harry smiled. "And it looked like you were doing alright."

'Alright' was an understatement – the Slytherins could not get how she could produce such a powerful patronus when all they could conjure was a wild mist.

"I'll never forget the look on their faces – Pansy Parkinson, being taught by a 'mudblood'." Hermione grimaced. "Do we really have to do this, Harry?"

"Now's a good time to stop, I think," Harry replied as they stopped doing their pull-ups from the ceiling, leaping down elegantly and landing on their feet. "Let's go back now and get some sleep – we have a lot to do when I have my meeting with Voldemort."

--

"Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry turned around to see him. "It's done, then?"

Draco gave him a Hogwarts crest. "Go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Activate it by saying, 'Vengeance is mine'."

Harry's ears perked up in interest at that, taking it and slipping it into his pocket before walking away.

Now his plans were starting to bear fruit – if his meeting with Voldemort went to plan, he would be able to learn from a true master of dark magic.

Eventually when they dueled however… Harry wouldn't be able to fight him, not with brother wands.

He would have to replace his wand eventually.

--

Hermione's brain, always racing ahead to foresee possibilities, was already flying ahead at full-speed.

She knew that eventually what they were doing would be found out – it was impossible for them not to, but hoped that they would be able to gain a full year here before leaving for a more secure destination.

There they would plan and begin to spread the word of a new choice, a new alternative that could defeat both Voldemort and Dumbledore, and create a lasting and eternal empire.

Her mind could already see it – how beautiful it would be, muggleborns and purebloods, werewolves, giants, centaurs, all united and equal.

But they would need another base of operations once Hogwarts had outlived its usefulness, and that was what she was looking for now.

Already she had several books sprawled out and several letters written to the adjacent castle-owners.

"Hey," Harry looked down at the books as he came back from his meeting with Draco. "What's all this for?"

"When we leave Hogwarts, we'll need a large base of operations," Hermione explained.

"I'm going to try and make sure that we draw out our time here to the very last minute," Harry said grimly. "The longer no-one realises what we're doing, the more of an advantage we have."

"Twelve people can't do it," Hermione pointed out. "You'll have to expand your contacts also from Hogwarts, that can be done once you can make a proper Portkey and Apparate."

"The Daily Prophet," Harry said, picking up an old copy from another table. "And The Quibbler, through Luna. We control those two media outlets and start to spread…stories."

Hermione nodded. "Contacts in St. Mungo's also, we'll need healers. But can I use Hedwig to deliver these letters?"

"Knock yourself out," Harry said absently. "Now I think I have a Dark Lord to visit."

--

Harry took in a deep breath as he held onto the crest and said, "Vengeance is mine."

Immediately, he was whisked away, landing in a heap before snapping up, wand in hand just in case.

He looked around to see that he was standing in a very familiar graveyard.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered, standing beside the statue of an angel.

"Lord Voldemort," Harry replied coolly, walking towards him. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what might you have that would interest me?" Voldemort asked. "Young Malfoy told me that you took an Oath not to harm me in any way. However, if I am not satisfied…I will have no hesitation to harm you."

"_The one with the power to vanish the Dark Lord approaches…" _Harry began as the Dark Lord's red eyes widened. _"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. Neither can die while the other survives, for one cannot live while the other does not. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

A tense silence grew between them as Voldemort considered this.

"When you gave me this scar, you created a connection between us as you know," Harry said. "What you didn't know was that once you marked me, we became equals. Halves of a circle. We can't kill each other – why do you think you tried several times but still failed? The wand chooses the wizard – why do you think we had brother wands, when you or I could have had any other wand? Why those two?"

He pressed on further. "Dumbledore knew this to be true, but was greatly disturbed by its contents. Every time you tried something in the school, he ALWAYS knew yet let me handle it! Why? He hoped that one of us died, thereby killing the other."

Voldemort nodded, all the pieces falling into place. "Does the old fool know about this meeting? Or that you know the Prophecy?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Voldemort's red eyes brightened. "Good…very good."

At those words, Harry relaxed, the hold on his wand loosening.

"This meeting will remain secret from all but my most loyal of Death Eaters," Voldemort said. "Give me your Portkey crest now."

Harry walked up, giving him the crest.

Voldemort aimed his wand at it, muttering something incomprehensible as it glowed with a golden light before giving it back. "I shall call you. The old fool will not know of this development until it is too late."

Harry put it into his pocket, stepping back.

"Bow before me, boy," Voldemort sneered.

Harry did so as Voldemort raised his wand. "I announce thee, Heir of Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widened massively as a surge of light burst forth, encompassing him in an aura.

"You are strong but not strong enough. You are mighty, Harry Potter, now you are not just my equal but also the Slytherin heir. The powers that Salazar gave to me shall be given to you, and with our combined might…we shall crush Albus Dumbledore!"

Harry nodded, staying bowed. "He suspects nothing. He will pay for meddling in my life!"

"I will summon you when appropriate and wield one of my Death Eater's wands. You will train under my tutelage. You will become more powerful than even Hogwarts could teach you to be!"

--

Harry stumbled back into his dormitories after the pair had planned what they were to do. Harry was not to receive a Dark Mark – partially in case it was discovered, but mostly because the Dark Mark was a servant's mark. He was the Dark Lord's equal…or soon would be.

He sighed, looking out at the night sky. It was going to be exhausting. The powerful dark magic he would learn would be useful in years to come but would taint his soul greatly. How could he save others if he could not save himself?

A dark shape was flying in the sky, and as it was flying Harry could see that it was struggling.

Harry's eyes widened. _No! Hedwig!_

The snowy owl fell literally into his hands, the letters falling to the ground.

Without thinking Harry grabbed them, throwing them into his trunk and running into the common room, cradling the bloody owl with tears in his eyes.

_Please, no…not Hedwig!_

Harry looked down in fear and concern at the owl's chest, its panting slowing down as it nearly ceased to breathe.

_I've got to get her to Madame Pomfrey! _Harry thought wildly, about to run through the portrait before his owl gave a soft chirp.

Harry looked down, tears falling down his face as Hedwig locked eyes with him, radiating her love and loyalty before she closed them.

Harry fell into a heap on the floor, holding her to his chest. _Hedwig…please…you were my first friend…_

Suddenly his eyes widened as his head realised something.

Harry walked to the Girl's dormitories.

The wards were trying to keep him out, but Harry snarled ruthlessly in anger as he overrode them brutally with his wildly fluctuating magic, going to Hermione's bed, casting a silencing charm around them.

Harry roughly grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook her violently.

Hermione at first leapt up in shock, wand out before looking at him in wonderment. "Harry? What are you doing here? How did you bypass the defenses?"

Harry looked down at the bloody bundle in his hands.

"Oh…Hedwig!" Hermione stood up immediately. "What happened?"

"Have you read the book I gave you on Necromancy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Yes, I did…but…" her eyes widened. "You don't…"

"I will!" Harry yelled. "It's unfair! I lost Sirius and now I've lost Hedwig!" he took a deep breath before speaking. "She only just died. If we hurry now, we can still revive her!"

"No Harry! Trying to bring back the dead, only truly powerful witches and wizards can do that! Not even Dumbledore dabbled in Necromancy! And we'll need more than just the two of us…"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what Dumbledore does!" Harry snarled. "Hedwig's an animal. You'll need a lot of people for human Necromancy, but for Hedwig, two strong magic-users will do." He stepped up. "Are you coming? I'll go down and grab the Invisibility Cloak."

Harry essentially stormed back down, not bothering to go back to his dorm as he summoned his cloak as well as an extra blanket to wrap Hedwig in.

He did so tenderly with great gentleness.

Hermione rushed down also, hastily dressing into some casual clothes.

Harry draped the cloak over both of them, casting several silence charms before they went off.

--

Hermione was visibly sweating as she was drawing a small archaic circle in the dust of the Chamber of Secrets that was just bigger than Hedwig.

Harry gently lay down Hedwig in the circle, putting the bloodied blanket away as they both connected hands, their wands on opposite sides of the circle.

"_Adveho," _they both chanted simultaneously. _"Carus moortus, adveho ex ianua nex…"_

A soft blue glow surrounded their bodies, electricity lancing into the circle and making the beautiful and archaic lines glow.

_"Adveho , carus mortuus , adveho ex ianua nex…"_

The blue light grew stronger now, and both Harry and Hermione could feel their magic seep into the circle as the Chamber around them became darker.

_"Adveho , carus mortuus , adveho ex ianua nex…"_

A massive aura emanated, as the Chamber around them became completely black.

_"Adveho , carus mortuus , adveho ex ianua nex…"_

Suddenly both Harry and Hermione felt themselves being lifted up, flying through an endless abyss of space and magical energy.

As both of them looked on in wonder, Harry pointed forward, recognizing Hedwig's flying shape in the form of energy. He shouted something and Hermione heard him as they both reached forward.

The glittering energy around them surged as they rushed forth, grabbing the owl's energy.

It changed into a glittering ball, and as Harry and Hermione turned around several charges of blue energy added to Hedwig's soul.

The abyss told him it was a gift, a gift for his affection and love for his bird. It said that it would need it in the years to come.

--

Harry opened his eyes.

It seemed like a dream, what had happened. He could vaguely feel his stiff and aching joints and realised he must have been sitting here for quite some time.

Hermione also opened her eyes. "Harry…the books didn't say this could happen…"

Harry almost laughed at her. Anything the books didn't say was odd to her.

They both looked down.

In the place of Hedwig's body, there was a beautiful and powerful looking bird, proud and as black as night with white stripes.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked breathlessly.

The bird looked up at them with adoring eyes before opening its mouth and singing.

It was a beautiful song – there was great affection and love and gratitude, but Harry sensed a tinge of angst and despair.

"Are you alright, Hedwig?" Harry asked after hearing the song.

"Harry, don't you get it?" Hermione said excitedly. "Hedwig became a Shadow Phoenix! Something like this is impossible!"

Hedwig perched on his shoulder as he looked at her in amazement.

"Shadow Phoenixes are said to be signs from beyond the doors of Death," Hermione continued. "Their powers are just as great as that of a normal Phoenix! Although their songs can give life, they always have a tinge of despair with them. They can take life with their songs as well. Should a Shadow Phoenix choose to give its tears, they can not only heal but curse, and give life back to the recently dead!"

"So…Sirius?" Harry whispered in astonishment.

"Extremely recent, Harry," Hermione said, her voice soft and laden with regret.

Harry shook his head and cleared it of his feelings before smiling. "My girl's come back to me!"

As he stood up, pocketing his wand, he felt none of the aching pain in his joints, a result of the song the Shadow Phoenix sung. "Let's go and get changed before anybody finds out we've gone."

"How are we going to get back?" Hermione asked worriedly. "By the time we do, everybody else will be up and…"

Hedwig chirped again as she flew up, circling around them several times.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, I see… Hermione, grab onto Hedwig's tail!"

They both did, and disappeared in a burst of black flames.

--

Even with the song Hedwig sung, Harry was still feeling a little drained from the amount of magic he spent trying Necromancy. The book had told him that if the wizards weren't careful, they could easily completely drain of magic or worse, drain their life force.

Harry was exhausted, and was glad when the day was over, jumping into bed to get some sleep.

--

_He found himself in a massive forest, the trees extending far beyond what he could see._

_Harry looked at one of the ancient Elder trees in wonderment and awe, touching it before withdrawing his hand in shock. The sheer magic running through it…_

"_You in here in the Elder Forest, a great place of legend. No one has ever found it. It is inaccessible by normal means…but in the world of dreams, everything is much easier." _

_Harry whirled around to see a tall figure dressed in sleek golden armour, face obscured by a ceremonial mask. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Phoenix," the warrior spoke with a deep voice. "And tonight, Harry Potter, in the realm of dreams where your soul has entered, you will die."_


	6. Rise of the Twelve

_Harry stepped back as the warrior raised his sword. "So you're here to kill me?"_

"_Exactly," the Phoenix said as he charged. "Once your soul is dead the body is useless."_

_The Boy-Who-Lived dodged to the side, rolling across the leafy ground and breaking a branch off one of the larger trees. The magic running through it was pure and clean. Elder trees were magical trees that were hundreds, thousands of years old and had huge stores of magical energy in their wood. The potential for such a wand could be limitless!_

_Harry raised the branch, focusing a bit of his own magic into and was surprised at how easy it turned into a sword._

_Phoenix charged again, the two blades clashing ferociously in a burst of sparks as he followed up with a rapid flurry of slashes._

_For some sort of wizarding assassin, Harry was surprised at how sloppy his sword fighting was. Each move was cumbersome and poor – Godric would have lectured him terribly._

_Harry pressed forward an opening and managed to cut through the armour, the warrior stepping back in surprise._

"_What? How could this be? I was trained by the best!" Phoenix roared angrily, his slashes becoming more frenzied and wild._

_Harry deflected them before pushing his blade forward, disarming Phoenix. He kicked him in the legs, making him fall before raising his sword to the warrior's neck. "There's more to it than good teaching," Harry said calmly. "Now, leave me!"_

"_You haven't seen the last of me Potter!" The warrior spat as his form began dissipating. "You will die by my hands!"_

_As the warrior disappeared, Harry sighed, letting his sword turn back into the long branch before he too disappeared._

_--_

As Harry opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings wildly.

It was merely his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. As he got up, he looked down in surprise to see his hand still gripping the branch.

Harry smirked as he rubbed his tired eyes, glancing at his watch.

It was seven – maybe he'd skip breakfast after all and grab a bite from the kitchens later.

"Hedwig," he said softly.

His beautiful Shadow Phoenix appeared to him in a burst of dark flames.

Harry quickly took care of his unkempt appearance, body odour and breath with a few quick cleaning charms before grabbing a cloak, charming the hood with a notice-me-not and a darkening charm like the one on his armour.

"We have to make a little trip to Diagon Alley," Harry said as he grasped her tail and they both disappeared in a burst of dark flames.

--

As they appeared, Harry wrapped the cloak around him and looked around.

Some of the shopkeepers were just opening up now – some however, looked like they had opened much earlier, and Ollivander's wand shop was one of them.

He checked his wand was still in his holster, and then went across.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked in.

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander greeted as he rose from his seat by a book. "I remember your wand quite clearly – eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather, an unusual combination. What can I do for you?" Surprisingly he ignored the fact he was supposed to be in school.

Harry stepped forward, a little surprised that he recognised him even under his hood but always thought that he might've had wards. "I would like a wand made for me."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, you do realise that a second wand is illegal?"

"But then, how am I supposed to fight the Lord of Darkness with this?" Harry asked, raising his own wand. "We have brother wands. We can't fight each other."

The older man grew silent as Harry continued. "You knew this, I believe, but since at that time he was effectively dead it would be no cause for concern. However, darker times are coming and I am the only one who can stop him." He slid across the branch. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to use this wood."

Ollivander's eyes bulged as he saw it. "Mr. Potter! This is wood from an Elder tree!" he took it reverently, examining it. "A very ancient one also. Where, must I ask, did you find it?"

"That's irrelevant," Harry said, "What I do want to know is if you will make one."

"Of course, I must have a magical core…"

"That, also, has been taken care of," Harry said, sliding one of Hedwig's feathers across. When she had heard he needed a new wand, she had given him one of her feathers.

The older man's eyes bulged even further as he picked it up. "A Shadow Phoenix feather? Those are almost impossible to find! Why Mr. Potter, a combination of this sort would make a very powerful wand! Incredibly powerful! Perhaps this whole century would not have seen a wand of this sort!"

"Then be thankful I will be the one using it," Harry said. "Can you have it ready?"

"Of course!" Ollivander gushed. "Come back at the end of the day and I will have it ready for you!"

--

As Harry reappeared in his dorm, everyone else already out, he took off his cloak and beamed at his phoenix. "Thanks, Hedwig. You going to see Fawkes now?"

The Shadow Phoenix trilled a positive and Harry chuckled. "That a girl, Hedwig. I always knew you'd go for someone more…mature."

His bird gave an annoyed but affectionate nip at his finger before disappearing in black flames.

He dropped the cloak in his trunk, closing it and casted some strong protection and security charms out of habit before exiting to see if he could still make breakfast.

--

"You look tired," Hermione observed as Harry ate his breakfast.

Harry smiled with exhaustion. "Didn't sleep very well. What do we have first?"

"Charms, then Potions." She scribbled something down on her notepad that she seemed to carry all the time. "I managed to look at those letters from the castle-owners…"

"And?" Harry chewed slowly on a chicken wing, savouring the flavour.

"…They all refused."

"That won't be a problem," Harry replied. "Potter Manor we can use if worse comes to worse. We'll continue researching in the library or use the Room of Requirements."

As he finished the remainders of his meal, the pair got up to go to Transfiguration.

--

"_Crucio!" _the dummy that represented the figure of a Death Eater shouted.

Neville dodged it by leaning to the side. _"Sectumsempra, Reducto," _he uttered softly, jabbing his wand.

A deep slash appeared on the fake robes on what was supposed to represent the wand arm. The Death Eater gripped its hand in pain before being blown to pieces by the powerful Reducto curse.

Across the Room of Requirement, the Twelve were engaged in similar duels against dummies that were programmed to be equal in ability but know more spells – Harry had requested it as the Death Eaters would have had more knowledge being older so he wanted the Paladins to be ready for anything.

Harry wordlessly sent a powerful flamethrower curse at another dummy Death Eater, burning it to a crisp. "Remember that casting spells wordlessly is more effective than shouting them out!" he reminded as another dummy appeared in place of the burning one.

"_Erado," _Luna said quietly, as a powerful beam shot out and cleanly tore through the Death Eater dummy's torso.

Theo smirked as he wordlessly fired a burst of purple flames at his dummy. As it clutched at its burning head, he shouted _"Macros Maximus!"_

It was cleanly sliced in half by the sword-like beam.

"_Incarcerous Flamma," _Daphne said with a smirk as burning ropes conjured themselves around her dummy.

"All right, enough," Harry said as he cancelled the dummies. "How good are your Patronuses now?"

At that the dummies changed to look like the massive cloaked figures of Dementors – heck, they even had a frosty aura around them and the fear effect was reasonably mild.

Pushing away the dull memories of his parents, Neville recalled one of the times when Ginny had gotten someone with a Bat Bogey hex and shouted _"Expecto Patronum!"_

The incantation was similarly shouted across the Room, and the Dementor-look-a-likes were repelled very well by the various ghostly-white animals.

"That's good," Harry said with a smile as he cancelled the dummies completely and the Room changed back to its original size. "I think we'll end it at that, shall we?"

In truth Harry was surprised at how rapidly everyone had grown. Many of the D.A. had progressed even faster than they had last year, and the Slytherins had caught on quick to the spells he had taught them.

Maybe the fact that they were going to change the world helped to spur them on.

Either way, tomorrow he'd have another meeting with the Dark Lord – and he was as tough as they came.

They were in the middle of the school year, and Harry believed that with even further training he'd be on par with two of the greatest sorcerers in the world.

It was surprising really – he thought it would take longer, but everyone was working out perfectly. Dumbledore thought too well of him, and as long as old Voldemort kept believing he was already invincible he was protected from both sides.

Now it was time to perhaps play another card.

The official revealing of the Paladin Lords.

--

"Come boy! Dumbledore won't play around with you and neither will I! _Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort bellowed.

Although for some people it would seem insane for the Dark Lord to try to kill his supposed invincibility, for Harry and him it was merely routine.

He needed preparation after all.

"_Accio rock," _Harry said softly as a rock went flying in the way of the green curse. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

For Harry to truly show that he was devoted to the Dark Arts, he needed to use the Darkest of curses.

And it was truly difficult to resist them. The lure and power of them were intoxicating, beckoning for him to control another, torture another, kill another…

But Harry never did like the Unforgivables. He could conjure knives out of thin air, bribe and persuade or kill in a hundred different ways so why did he need to use curses that were so draining?

Voldemort dodged the green curse and the pair traded forth powerful spells that blazed with fury and light.

"Stop," Voldemort commanded.

Harry lowered his wand, but within an instant he could easily flick off another curse if called for.

It would have been so easy now to kill him…to kill his archenemy.

But no. There was still much to learn and much to do before.

"Enough for tonight," the Dark Lord said. "I must save my strength. On Saturday night, the citizens of Hogsmeade will know the true terror of my name."

Harry gave a dark smirk, and perhaps although the Dark Lord might think it was because of the 'spreading fear' part, it was something else.

Thank you for giving me the location of your attack…

--

"Did you do it girl?" Harry asked his Shadow Phoenix as she flew in through the window.

Hedwig gave an affirmative chirp.

Harry smiled as he picked up the enchanted book to which the small trinket placed in Dumbledore's office was connected to.

He frowned as it began to vibrate in his hands. Harry tapped it twice with his wand.

"_Headmaster," _the cool voice of Snape said as he entered the office. _"The Dark Lord is planning an attack. When, I do not know."_

"_Yes, I would have expected so," _the grandfatherly voice of the Headmaster replied. _"He has been unusually quiet lately. Lemon drop?"_

"_No thank you, Albus." _Harry chuckled at the annoyed tone of the Potions Professor.

"Was there something else you wished to see me for, Severus?"

"_Yes, Headmaster. It concerns the subject of one particular Harry Potter." _The disdain in his voice was clearly apparent.

"And what of him?"

"_Do you not see the changes in him? Potter is quiet – too quiet now. I hardly hear anything about him now, he has not gotten a detention this whole YEAR and in Potions…he could almost pass as…polite."_

"_Ah Severus, you still see him as James Potter. The certain events in Fifth year that took place could have changed young Harry greatly – the teachers inform me that he is well dedicated to his studies. He is determined to defeat Riddle, and I will be there to support him along the way…"_

Harry snorted before tapping the book again, and the link cut off.

He took his Paladin medal, tapping it several times with his wand. The medal glowed brightly before he used his wand to inscribe the meeting time tonight. It blinked again to show that the message was sent.

--

As the Twelve met in their usual place for a meeting, Harry, instead of sitting at his usual spot was standing in the middle so he could address them all fully.

"On Saturday night Voldemort is going to attack Hogsmeade," Harry said. There was no fear of that name anymore. It was merely a name, after all.

He smiled. "This is our time. We're going to show ourselves on Saturday night."

--

Before Saturday came around, Harry devoted all his spare time into training. He upped the ante with his duels against dummies and fought against seven opponents, being careful not to push himself too hard.

As Saturday came on, Harry made a Portkey out of a large rock with the Paladin Lords insignia on the bottom. Testing it, he was relieved to find it worked perfectly.

Harry and Hermione were currently sitting in the Library in their favourite spot, several secrecy charms around them.

While they both had come in to look up spells after dinner, Harry was now fiddling with his wand nervously. "What if I haven't trained them well? What if they die? What if you die? What if…"

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "We fought well in the Department of Mysteries, and now we're much more powerful. You're much more powerful, especially since the magical blocks have been removed. If we stick to the plans, everything will go fine!"

Harry relaxed. "You're right…but I can't help worrying…"

"That's perfectly natural of course, they're all your friends and allies and you trained them. They'll do fine, trust me."

A warm buzzing came from his bag. Harry grabbed it and opened it, putting it up to his ear so the silence charm around the book activated and only he could hear it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, putting away the book she was reading.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Summon the Twelve. Death Eaters are attacking."

--

Covering by disillusionment charms, Harry led the fully armoured Twelve to the Forbidden Forest, grabbing the Portkey and letting everybody grab onto the rock.

"The password is 'For magic'," Harry said, his voice distorted to become low and harsh.

"For magic," everyone said, and the Portkey took them away.

They landed again just outside Hogsmeade.

"Wands up," Harry said in a professional tone. "Keep your eyes open, stay aware, try to capture Inner Circle Death Eaters, try not to kill anyone else and don't harm Order members, Aurors or civilians unless provoked."

And with that they charged.

Susan fired the first spell, a powerful _Incendio _that severely harmed a Death Eater about to torture several children.

"_Eradico," _Harry snapped tersely. _"Adflicto, Sectumsempra, NEX FULSI!" _he yelled out the last spell at one about to kill an Auror, shattering his leg and going straight through to maim the hand of another Death Eater.

All around, flashes of light signaled the furious duels going on. The Order members and Aurors were initially suspicious at this new group, but seeing as they were attacking Death Eaters only, joined in with them.

Ginny never missed a beat as she snapped out a terse Stunner to end an overwhelming combination of spells, and while the Death Eater managed to dodge or deflect all those, she angled her wand at the last moment and it caught him on the leg, sending him down.

Ginny conjured ropes, and ran over to rip off the silver Death Eater mask.

Her eyes widened. _Lucius Malfoy!_

Harry had said to take Inner Circle prisoners for themselves, but Ginny knew that if he was captured by the Ministry it would do more good as it would make Fudge look like a moron from his main donor being a Death Eater.

Ginny levitated him off to the sidelines and began to seek out her next opponent.

Neville however had found a familiar insane female witch torturing a little child particularly loudly. _Lestrange!_

"Reducto," Neville chanted angrily, firing his powerful curse at the Death Eater.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she barely managed to avoid the spell before it completely blew apart the wall behind her.

Instantly her dark eyes hardened back into their usual craziness. "Oh, does the big bad man in black want to play? Fine, let's…"

"_Incendio," _Neville hissed, throwing all of his anger and hatred into the attack.

Bellatrix barely avoid the wild fire and responded with the killing curse, but Neville evaded it nimbly and used one of Harry's favourite spells. _"Nex Fulsi!"_

The beam came out suddenly and sharply – even as the Death Eater conjured a shield it pierced and broke through it, going through her side.

Neville grinned darkly beneath the mask. _"Crucio!"_

Bellatrix started screaming in pain – all the hatred, all the humiliation, the anger and despair that Neville had suffered because of his mad parents flowed into the Unforgivable.

He held it as long as he dared before silencing her with a quick Stunner, wrapping her up in strong chains, a variant of the _Incarcerous_ and levitated her away.

Although he wanted desperately to torture her longer then kill her, his loyalty to Harry was stronger than his lust for revenge.

As he retired from the fight to wait at the meeting point, casting a disillusionment charm around him and Bellatrix, he smiled at the realisation he captured his sworn enemy.

As the battle drew to a close, Harry relaxed as he realised this and smiled at the thought of their first victory.

He raised his wand into the air. _"Orior Paladin Vestigium!"_

The familiar sign appeared above them in a burst of golden light – as everyone looked upon it with awe, the Paladin Lords knew it was time for them to retreat.

Casting disillusionment charms around themselves, they made their way to the agreed meeting point.

--

"Neville?" Harry frowned. "What do we have here?"

Neville was towering above the prone form of a very familiar witch as he grinned. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Right now, Harry could literally feel the burning anger and impatience surrounding the Longbottom as he stood above his parents' killer, wand at the ready…

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Take the Portkey back, all of you. DO NOT get caught. I'll take her someplace where I can safely extract information out of her."

As the rest of them Portkeyed back to Hogwarts, Harry called Hedwig to him. "Take us to Hogwarts first, then I'll get ready and we go to Diagon Alley."

Harry grasped onto the Shadow Phoenix's tail as she chirped and they disappeared in a burst of black flames, along with Bellatrix.

--

"Albus!" Moody barked as the Headmaster walked in. "Good of you to join us now!"

The older man's face was creased in concern. "I had some unexpected company beforehand, unfortunately. Any casualties, Alastor?"

The grizzled ex-Auror shook his head. "None – thanks to the help of them." He jerked his head up to the glowing golden sign floating brilliantly in the air above them.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Another organization has come into play, it seems."

"And from what I've seen of their duels, they're not playing around," Moody said with a twisted grin. "They're good…better than many of our own Order members."

"Better, you say?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Much better. Their tactics and spell combinations are much more effective than our own. Be thankful they're on our side."

"It seems I then must come in contact with this new force. However, we must help to aid the survivors." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "We managed to defend Hogsmeade with little victims. However, with this new force in play, what do we know of their intentions?"

"I'll tell you what," Moody growled decisively. "I saw for myself, Albus. They're here to help. How they fought, how they acted, reminded me of the forces on our side during the First War. They know what needs to be done and do it."

--

Harry knew he was taking a big gamble by bringing an unconscious Death Eater into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, a FEMALE one, but knew it was worth the risk and since the wards were on the stairs, wouldn't affect her in the actual dorms.

Harry grabbed his cloak that he used before to get into Diagon Alley, wrapping it around himself and throwing his invisibility cloak onto Bellatrix's prone form. These days, since he learnt how to disillusion himself he found himself using the invisibility cloak less and less but it still did have its uses.

Harry carefully took out his new wand from his trunk.

Ollivander had warned him its power was potentially volatile – he found that out in a solo training session a day beforehand, when he found out that even a simple Stunner became ridiculously overpowered.

As such, he didn't use it in the previous battle – there was no point.

Harry grabbed his new wand holster, slipping it up his wrist before slotting the unique wand in. As soon as the wand holster registered it was holding a wand, it suddenly became invisible.

He might need it to help 'contain' Bellatrix.

Grabbing onto Bellatrix's light and invisible form in chains, Harry stood up. "Let's go, Hedwig."

In a burst of flames they disappeared.

--

As Harry reappeared in a side alleyway to Diagon Alley, he glanced down at the address he had jotted down in his many night studies.

**Dr. Nicholas Hawke Private doctor and mind-healer**

**Apartment 13, Building 7**

**Diagon Alley**

The apartment buildings were a part of Diagon Alley that Harry had never explored, or never really had the time to. He decided that once he had spare time he would explore more of the different Alleys.

Very late in the afternoon, few people were around as Harry held onto Bellatrix's light form quite awkwardly to avoid suspicion.

The apartment buildings were rather far off from the main parts of the Alley.

Harry approached the quite worn-down Building 7, stepping in and walking up the stairs to Apartment 13.

He took in a deep breath and knocked several times.

As the door opened, a middle-aged, disheveled wizard looked out cautiously. "Yes?"

"I have need of your services as a mind-healer," Harry answered coolly.

Dr. Hawke nodded briefly. "Come in, then…"

As Harry stepped in, he looked around.

The place was even messier and disheveled than the doctor's appearance – literally hundreds of papers with calculations and diagrams strewn all over the place as well as several different magical medical tools.

"So what can I do for you then, that St.Mungos cannot?" the doctor asked, combing his wild hair and slipping on his glasses.

"I have need of your services as a mind-healer," Harry replied casually. "I've heard you're one of the best in England – perhaps even the world."

"But I still live in a dingy apartment, don't I?" The doctor asked sarcastically. "Mind-healing is thought to be a useless practise. What point is there in healing minds that are too far gone to be rescued?"

"But you specialize in it," Harry pointed out, "And I'd like you to heal the mind of this woman."

He revealed the chained form of Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
